Paradox of The Force
by UsForPresidant
Summary: Adopted from Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal. Dimension travel fic! Kanan wished so many times that Ezra could've lived in the temple, been allowed to grow and not be on the run from the Sith hunting them. Now they have been given that chance whether it is a good thing or not has yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello! I am UsForPresidant and I've been in love with Paradox of the Force for years, and I'm proud to say it is my favorite fanfiction. I have adopted this story and I am going to rewrite and rework the series so it flows better and lives up to Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal's expectations. I will try to keep it mostly the same, but I will have to add or delete somethings to make it flow better (but I will keep it mostly the same).**

** Disclaimer: All credit goes to Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal I'm just working as a vessel for her amazing story. **

** Enjoy the rewrite of Paradox of the Force. **

* * *

"We're making good time. How's everything looking?" Hera asked, looking up from her screen to look at the teen that was acting as her co-pilot today.

Ezra's electric blue eyes flickered across the status screens before him."Fuel levels are up...Thrusters are working at top efficiency. Looks like smooth sailing from here." He replied smiling slightly as he relaxed back into his seat. A proud grin pulled at Hera's lips as she switched on autopilot.

"Come on then let's go get something to eat." She said, standing up and stretching her aching body. "I'm starving, and I'm sure you are too."

Ezra nodded eagerly, making the Twi'lek pilot chuckle."I could eat a Bantha!" He said hopping up from his seat. Hera smiled fondly, resting a hand on Ezra's shoulder as they both left the bridge, trusting Chopper who was hanging around to keep a watch on things.

For a moment, neither said a word, then suddenly Ezra piped up."Kanan's in the mess hall..."

Hera blinked, alarmed as she looked at the youth."What?"

Ezra tapped the side of his forehead with his fingers. "I can sense him. He can sense us, too." The teen smiled warmly. "He's prepping some food for us."

Both Hera and Ezra paused when there was a sudden soft, almost inaudible rumble, and the young human blushed embarrassedly, putting a hand to his stomach while Hera laughed.

"Good thing he is." She commented. "Your stomach sounds ready to eat itself." Ezra merely stuck his tongue out childishly before they continued on their way, Hera looked at the young teen from the corner of her eye.

It had been over a year since Ezra had joined their little family. Even now his curious eyes and mischievous smile were a more than welcome sight in such a troubled galaxy. Hera's thoughts suddenly froze. Wait, It had been over a year since Ezra came aboard, and in that time, one key thing was missing. Ezra's birthday.

The teen had never told them, and they had never celebrated. They always made it a habit to celebrate when it was someone's birthday. They'd gone to Dantooine for Kanan's, the galaxy's largest trade station for Sabine, and a small, isolated moon over Raxus Prime for Zeb. Even Hera's birthday had been celebrated on her homeworld of Ryloth. But Ezra? The teen hadn't even told them when he was born. Oh, blast the teen was fifteen and no one had even realized it!

Hera opened her mouth to speak, but they had reached the mess hall and her question was cut off by the door sliding open. Ezra bounded into the room, eager to fill his empty belly.

Kanan stood at the table island setting down plates for the two. The man rolled his eyes and smirked as Ezra clambered into one of the seats and dug into his meal. After a moment the Jedi turned to look and smile at Hera, but upon seeing her upset face he frowned.

"Hera? Something wrong?"

The Twi'lek moved over, standing beside Kanan and rested her head on his shoulder, making the man blink.

"Hera?" He asked again. Bright blue eyes observed the two adults curiously from across the island, but the owner of the sapphire orbs said nothing.

"I can't believe we missed his birthday..." Hera murmured. Both Kanan and Ezra were confused, but green-blue eyes flashed to the youngest Rebel and realization dawned on Kanan's face.

Wrapping an arm around Hera, the Jedi turned to his Padawan. "Why didn't you tell us when it was your birthday?" He asked, dumbfounded that none of the crew ever thought about it.

Ezra gave a slight start, taken aback by the question."Huh?"

Kanan fixed an even gaze on the teen."Your birthday. You've been with the team over a year, Ezra. You turned fifteen and never told anyone."

Ezra crossed his arms and shrugged with a frown. "You guys never asked. It's not that big a deal, I'm not really into celebrating." He replied before sticking a forkful of food into his mouth.

Kanan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with exasperation while Hera moved over and pulled a rather surprised Ezra into a hug.

"H-Hera, I c-can't breathe!" The teen comically rasped out, trying to pull away from the hug. Kanan, taking pity on the youngling, grabbed the Twi'lek's shoulder gently giving her the message that it was time to get off of Ezra.

"Hera, take it easy, he needs air." He joked gently before getting back to the subject at hand. Looking with a stern look he said. "Kid, this is stuff we want- no, gotta know."

The young force-user looked down."Fine, my birthday was a couple of months ago. On Empire's Day," he said the last part in almost a whisper.

Hera and Kanan looked at one another, seeming to silently converse. Then Hera went and sat beside Ezra, wrapping an arm around him. "Then after this drop-off mission, we'll go wherever you want to, to celebrate." The kid looked surprised.

"Anywhere?"

Kanan laughed at his student's shocked expression, leaning against the island."That's right. Anywhere, as long as it isn't an Imperial base or starship." Kanan and Hera's hearts both melted when they saw the bright smile upon the teen's face.

"Awesome!"

Kanan smiled, watching as Hera and Ezra talked, throwing around ideas of where to go. Not for the first time, Kanan wished that Ezra could've lived in a world without war. The young teen...He deserved so much better than the hand he'd been dealt. Even his own birthday was replaced with a holiday for the enemy.

The door to the mess hall suddenly slid in, and Sabine and Zeb entered. The Lasat looked irritated, grumbling under his breath.

"What's up?" Sabine asked, moving over to lean against the counter.

Ezra grinned."We were just talkin'," Ezra replied, his gaze turned to Zeb. "What's his problem?"

Sabine smirked, turning to the Lasat and patting his arm."The big guy here had his foot run-over by Chopper. Again. So he dented Chopper's dome...Again."

Ezra looked at Zeb in shock."Seriously?! You know I have to hammer those dents out, right?" He said outraged.

Zeb huffed, tousling the teen's hair."Sorry, kid. But that' chrome-domed little-"

Hera cut him off."If you're about to call Chop' what I think you're going to, don't." giving a pointed look in Ezra's direction. The teen grinned mischievously.

"Hera, I lived on the streets of Central City. I've heard every cuss in every blastin' language out there!" He laughed.

Everyone jumped when Chopper suddenly rushed in, a string of frantic whistles and whirs leaving the grumpy droid. Hera was the only one to understand the binary language.

She shot up from her seat, alarmed.

"What?!"

The pilot was out of the room before anyone understood what was going on. Then, the ship gave a heart-stopping lurch. Everyone was sent stumbling about. Zeb and Sabine were instantly following Hera out, while Kanan turned to his young Padawan.

"Ezra, you and Chopper stay here!"

"But-"

"Stay here! I'm serious Ezra!" The man barked, and then he was gone.

The Ghost gave another jerk, causing Ezra to stumble. He quickly did what he had been told to do in these situations, and hunkered down underneath the metal bench-seat table, as it was anchored securely to the ground. Chopper warbled lowly, rolling over to rest beside the teen. Ezra managed a weak smile, reaching forward and patting the little droid's domed head.

"Don't worry, Chopper. Everything'll be alright, you'll see." But inside, Ezra could feel fear spiking in his heart. He reached out hesitantly through the force towards Kanan, and the man was quick to reach back, his presence mingling with Ezra's, familiar and reassuring. Feeling his mentor's confidence, Ezra settled down to wait.

* * *

A black hole. How had they not noticed there was a black hole?! That was what Kanan was wondering as he struggled to help Hera keep the ship on course.

"Energy readings are off the charts," Hera stated, hands darting across the controls. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a hidden Imperial base."

"Here?" Zeb asked incredulously, actively having to grip onto his seat to keep from falling out as the ship violently shook.

"Yes, here!" The Twi'lek retorted sharply, eyes locked on the window.

A sharp jerk sent Sabine tumbling from her seat, and while Zeb helped her back up, Kanan and Hera struggled to keep the ship stable. Kanan was multitasking, to tell the truth. Ezra was nervous, and he could sense it, so while he continued to copilot, he also was trying to comfort his Padawan.

"Energy readings are getting stronger!"

A sudden shock struck through the force...And everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Ezra was aware of was that everything seemed loud. The sound of voices and speeders were muffled but still pounded at his skull with a strong intensity. He groaned and blinked blearily. At first he only saw shadows and flickering lights, then he slowly began to decipher a voice among the muted sounds.

"...-Ra?...E-..-ra! Ezra! Ezra!"

Grimacing, the young teen momentarily squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again. Kanan was leaning over him a rare worried look on his face. Behind him Ezra could see the others all sitting up and looking confused.

With a light protest from his body Ezra managed to finally move his aching limbs, rubbing at his head with a hand.

"What...happened? Where are we?" He slowly asked, looking around. Tall buildings loomed over them, and the sun shone brightly. They were in an alley of some sorts, and Ezra could see people of all races walking through the streets at the end of the alleyway.

Kanan looked relieved to see him awake, sitting on his heels as he too looked towards the crowded streets."I'm not sure. We got pulled into a black hole, it must've thrown us somewhere."

For a long moment all was silent, everyone standing and checking themselves and each other for injury. Nothing more than a few scratches and bruises marked them, they were relieved to see. Finally, the youngest of the team spoke.

"Master..?" The hesitant tone was odd to hear from the usually outgoing teen, and Ezra had his teacher's attention immediately.

"Yeah?"

Electric blue eyes flickered to the streets, narrowing slightly."Something feels...Weird."

While the others didn't understand, Kanan knew what his Padawan meant, and nodded."Yeah, I feel it too."

"We need to find a safe place to stay." Hera suddenly piped up, a soft frown messing up her beautiful features. Zeb nodded in agreement.

"She's right." He stated, crossing his arms. "Ain't safe here 'specially since we don't know where here is."

For a long second, Kanan thought. He then nodded his head. "That's all we can do for now, at least until we can find out where we are, and what happened to the ship. All our comlinks seem to be working, so we should probably split up. Zeb, you and Sabine go west. Hera, you and Chopper go east. Ezra, you're with me. If none of us can find a safe place, we meet up back here."

It was a standard plan. Simple, but it would hopefully prove effective. While confused and a bit nervous, the others readily agreed, by now they had seen so many incredible and downright crazy things happen that this hardly seemed impossible. There were even stories about blackholes throwing entire fleets half-way across the galaxy, though those tales were few and far between.

And so they all split up. As Zeb and Sabine passed by Ezra, they each made a gesture, wishing the teen luck, a light punch to the shoulder from Zeb, and a lingering hand to his back from Sabine.

Hera moved forward, taking Ezra's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze."Keep Kanan out of trouble for me, alright?" She joked softly, smiling weakly. Ezra nodded, squeezing her hand in return. The Twi'lek then turned to Kanan, moving over and kissing his cheek.

"Be safe."

"You too."

The droid nudging against Ezra's leg in farewell, and then Hera and Chopper were gone, both disappearing into the crowd.

With a sigh, Kanan turned to Ezra."Stay close, alright?" The teen nodded.

"You've got it."

* * *

Kanan wove through the dense crowds of people. Something wasn't right here, something was just completely wrong. This place. It looked like Corasant Before the Empire took over.

He kept his senses open, not only to better examine his surroundings but to make sure Ezra was keeping up and not falling behind. Luckily, Ezra was quick, naturally light on his feet, and was doing a good job of staying right on his heels. They had only stopped once, and that was at a small vendor's stall to buy hooded cloaks to ward off the cold, crisp air of winter before they continued walking.

"Hey, Master?" Kanan hummed a short note, showing he was listening. Ezra's hidden eyes darted across the people and buildings around them before he continued. "Do you have any idea where we are yet?"

Kanan slowly shook his head.

"Not yet. Ask me a little later." Ezra nodded, then yelped as he tripped over his slightly too-long cloak. Kanan's arm shot out, catching his Padawan while several passer-biers paused to look at them strangely. Kanan gave the teen a dry look. "Be careful, kid we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

A sheepish smile was the reply he received, and the two continued on.

For a while, nothing really happened. They found no reasonably safe buildings in which to stay, and they were about to turn back when they reached the end of a large road.

Kanan froze, his heart stopping, and eyes widening as his jaw dropped. This...This wasn't possible! He couldn't be seeing this! It had been destroyed years ago! But there before him stood the proof. Towering ahead of them was the Jedi Temple.

Ezra stumbled slightly as he suddenly felt what seemed like hundreds of force-users. He was instantly on guard, his mental barriers rising, the strong shields he had unknowingly been working on for years effectively shunning the immense power away from his mind. Ezra then turned to his friend, opting to ignore the headache he now had in favor of figuring out why his mentor had suddenly halted.

"Master?...Maaaaster..?...Kanan?" He tried, attempting to gain Kanan's attention, but it didnt work.

Ezra shuffled forward, peering at his mentor's face, then looking at the temple, then back at Kanan.

"Kanan? What's wrong?"

Kanan's green-blue eyes suddenly snapped to Ezra, and he jerked his head upwards."On the roofs. Now."

Ezra knew the man's tone. It was his 'do-as-I-tell-you-or-you'll-get-a-lecture voice, and so he did as told. Quickly finding a path and taking it to the rooftops of the shorter buildings, mostly shops.

Kanan was right behind him, and the man grabbed Ezra's shoulders."I want you to raise your mental barriers as high as they'll go and stay here. I'm serious, Ezra. Stay Here."

Ezra looked up at Kanan, confused. "Kanan, what's going on? You're starting to freak me out."

The older human sighed, grimacing."Look, I need to check something. Alone. I don't know if it's safe for you where I'm going, so stay up here and keep a look out for me, alright?"

"But-"

"Do you trust me, Ezra?"

"W-well-"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

Ezra nodded."Yeah, of course I do-"

"Then stay."

Ezra pursed his lips, glancing away. He then finally gave in, shoulders slumping.

"Alright."

Kanan smile weakly."Thank you."

With that, Kanan jumped down over the edge of the flat roof. He hurried towards the temple, mind rushing as he tried to make sense of things. Was this some sick, twisted trap? But he could sense several strong, familiar presences that no one could replicate.

How was this possible, then? No Imperials, the temple still standing with Jedi inside. His steps faltered when a voice echoed within his mind through the force.

"A disturbance in the force, your arrival has caused."

"Master Yoda?" Kanan whispered under his breath.

"To the council chambers, you will come. And make sense of this situation, we shall."

Kanan gulped then nodding.

"Yes...Master Yoda."

* * *

**I'm very excited to be able to work on this series and I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Woohoo! in the next couple of chapters is when it starts to get fun ;P**

* * *

Kanan's steps softly echoed as he slowly walked down the long halls and stairways. The temple, it had been so many years since he'd last walked these grounds. He had been starting to forget the details: how the walls looked, the warmth and comfort that radiated from all around, the voices of hundreds of Jedi going about their day.

Then he found himself at the doors to the council room. He stopped, hesitating. The two Jedi Knights that guarded the door glanced at him, confused as to who the hooded figure was. The doors slid open. Kanan wondered whether or not he should just run away, get back to the others and find a way to get off this planet, but he didn't. He told Ezra, more than once, that it was alright to be scared as long as you faced it, and so he'd do this.

He had to do this.

He stepped into the room. The room was the same as it had been long ago, with Master Jedi he'd known as long-dead seated in a circle, a long window letting in the warm sunlight. Kanan hoped Ezra was keeping warm outside.

"Please, enter, will you?"

Green-blue eyes snapped up, and Kanan felt unbelievable shock and hope go through him when he saw Yoda. The elderly Jedi Master was watching him with warm, kind eyes and a soft smile. This gave Kanan the bravery he required, and he slowly walked to the center of the room.

"Older than last we saw you, Padawan Dume," Yoda stated a playful tone to his voice.

Kanan quietly reached up, removing the hood of his cloak. A soft murmur passed through the room, and Kanan looked from one face to the next. Obi-wan Kenobi...Shak Ti...Mace Windu...

Anakin Skywalker.

Kanan's fingers twitched, nearly going to his lightsaber. But then he reached out through the force and felt not darkness in the man that he knew as Darth Vader, but rather pure light. He was utterly confused, what was going on? What planet had he and the others landed on?

"Confused, you are feeling," Yoda said knowledgeably. "Odd, your presence in this universe is. Felt your arrival through the force, we all did."

Kanan's gave flashed to the older Jedi.

"What do you mean, Master, about my presence here being odd?"

The old master hummed amused by his question."Sense it, you do. Understand, you will, if deep down, you look. Your galaxy, this is not. From another galaxy, you are."

Kanan's gaze fell to the ground, lips pursed as he hesitantly reached out through the force. He felt many force signatures all around him (except for Ezra's signature, the teen was very talented at hiding his force signature), and there was no sign of deep darkness anywhere. Usually, no matter how far he reached out with his senses, he could hardly feel any light. But here...Everything was light and peaceful.

"I must say," Obi-wan suddenly spoke. "It is strange to see you fully grown. In this galaxy, you are still seventeen."

Green-blue eyes flashed up to the older man, incredulous.

"What?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you explained where you are from," Windu said. Kanan grimaced.

"I think it'd be fair if you also told me about this place, Master Windu."

Anakin smiled."Hey, that sounds more than reasonable." He said, glancing at the rest of the council. "But I think Master Billaba will want to be here for it."

Kanan felt as though his heart soared and sink at the same time when he heard the name of his long-dead mentor.

* * *

Ezra sighed, shifting slightly where he lay atop the roof of a shop, arms folded under his chin as he stared at the tall building at the center of the large city square.

He wanted so badly to reach out through the force to check on Kanan and make sure he was alright, but he'd been told to keep his mental barriers high. While it was a good way to hide from the Sith that searched for him, it severely limited his senses (something he was still working on getting past).

For the past hour and a half, he had been outside, waiting for his teacher to return. His breath fogged in the chilled air, but he didn't mind being a little cold, he'd gotten used to it during the team's missions on different planets and sleeping on the streets as a kid.

Ezra watched as several people in robes entered the large building. So it wasn't a restricted area. He knew Kanan told him to stay where he was but he was worried, and so he had to go and find his friend.

Standing, the teen drew his cloak tightly around himself so as to hide the lightsaber hilt at his hip, and he pulled the hood down as far as it could go so his face was well hidden. He then jumped down from the roof and into the streets with a roll.

* * *

"So the Emperor didn't take control?" Kanan asked, voice barely more than a whisper. "He didn't destroy the Jedi, or turn Master Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled crookedly, holding his arms out slightly.

"I'm right here, still a Jedi, aren't I?"

"And...The code was changed?"

Kit Fisto nodded smiling. "Yes, it is true. Master Skywalker is wedded to Senator Padme Amidalla, and they have two children. Master Secura and myself, too, are married, as are many other Jedi," he said.

The idea sent Kanan's mind spinning wildly. He just couldn't make any sense of this!

Obi-wan threaded his fingers together, smiling slightly.

"And now that you have at least a vague idea of this universe, what of your own?"

Kanan's gaze fell, and he suddenly found his boots very interesting."I'm afraid that the galaxy I know, Masters...Is far darker."

There was a look of confusion on the Jedi Masters' faces.

"What has happened in your universe?" Obi-wan asked, brows furrowed.

Kanan sighed, running a hand through his hair as he told the story."The Emperor won. He turned Master Skywalker to the dark side, into Darth Vader a Sith lord. The Republic fell, and the Empire rose in its place. The temple was completely destroyed, almost every Jedi killed, and nothing has been the same ever since. It's been over a decade and a half since it happened."

Windu frowned thoughtfully."And yet here it has only been two years since Sidious was killed and the Clone Wars ended..."

* * *

Ezra looked around, his hidden blue eyes wide with awe. This place was huge! It felt so safe and peaceful. Ezra quickly shook his head. No, he had to focus! He was on a mission! He had to find Kanan and make sure he was okay! His focus renewed, Ezra sped up slightly, eyes darting around.

"Kanan?" He whispered loudly. "Kanan? You here?"

Not looking where he was going he suddenly collided into someone. The teen stumbled back with a yelp, though he didn't fall.

"Oh man, I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean-"

A soft, warm laugh cut the teen off, and Ezra looked up, finally seeing who he had run into.

A woman stood there, smiling kindly at him. She was only two or so inches taller than him, looking to be in her mid-forties, with light brown skin, dark hair and warm eyes. She was dressed in sweeping robes, with two gems resting at the center of her forehead and between her brows. She seemed to radiate wisdom and peace.

"Easy there, youngling." She said, continuing to offer a sweet smile. Her voice was of a low, soft tone with a lilting accent.

Ezra ducked his head, embarrassed. Quickly checking his barriers, he raised his head again (though still his face).

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

The woman laughed, her eyes shining.

"It's alright, youngling. Why are you here? I have never seen you, nor do I feel any sensitivity from you, so you are not a part of the temple I presume." She tilted her head slightly, raising a brow. "So I must wonder what you are searching for."

Ezra hesitated. What to say? He had to tread carefully.

"I...I'm looking for my friend, ma'am. He came in here a little over an hour ago but never came back out. I'm kinda...Sorta...Worried." The teen admitted, wincing slightly.

But the woman didn't laugh. She simply inclined her head in understanding, moving forward and placing a hand on Ezra's upper arm.

"I see. Well, perhaps I can help you find your companion? I am afraid that I must attend a meeting at the moment, but you are more than welcome to come along, and we can find your friend afterwards. Does that sound alright?"

The teen hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay...Thanks."

The woman, offering him another smile, turned and led Ezra down the hall.

For a long while, neither spoke. Ezra focused on keeping his shields up and on the hand that gently held his arm as the woman guided him through the long hallways and up stairwells. And finally, after a trip in an elevator lift, they reached a large door that was guarded by two adults. Ezra watched them warily, though they seemed to pay no mind.

The woman halted, looking at the two guards.

"I believe the council is expecting me?"

One bowed slightly, smiling.

"Of course, Master Billaba. Please, go right in."

Ezra looked at the woman, unsure. She merely offered an encouraging nod before guiding him into the room.

Joy lit hidden blue eyes at the sight of his master.

"Kanan!"

There, at the center of the large, circular room, was Kanan. The man looked at Ezra in alarm.

"Ezra?"

The teen went running forward, but the hand on his arm suddenly jerked him back. He looked at the woman beside him, confused.

"C-...Caleb?"

The woman looked shocked, her face pale, eyes wide. Ezra could feel the hand on his arm shaking, the long fingers trembling. He could also feel her emotions, his empathy kicking in. She was...Confused, shocked, unsure.

Green-blue eyes regarded the woman with surprise, sadness...And hopeful joy.

"Master."

Ezra, for one, was lost. "Who's Caleb? Kanan, what's going on?"

The man's gaze flickered to the teen, and he held out his hand.

"Come here, Ezra."

A moment of hesitance, in which shadowed eyes hidden by his hood turned from Kanan to the woman behind him. He then quickly went to his mentor's side. Kanan lay his callused hands on Ezra's shoulders, leaning down slightly to be level with him.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

The youth laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he looked away."W-Well..."

"Ezra..." The tone was a warning. "Look at me." The teen didn't look he wasn't even paying attention now, his eyes flickering over the members of the council. Some were frowning slightly, confused at the teen's appearance in the room. Others looked curious, examining him and Kanan as they interacted. Anikin looked thoroughly amused at the situation.

"Ezra." Kanan raised his voice effectively regaining his Padawan's attention.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just...You were taking so long, I thought you might be hurt, or that you got caught in some sort of trap, so I...Well...Yeah, in hindsight, I should've contacted the others..."

Kanan stared at Ezra for a long moment, then sighed, smiling as he then chuckled."Yeah, you probably should've. Listen, I want you to step right outside the room and contact the others. Tell them we've found a place to stay."

"But what's going on?"

"I'll explain later, alright? But right now, I need you to tell the others to come to our location. The co-ordinates are 7-7-8-2-B." He put a hand on Ezra's shoulder to make the youth look at him. "Trust me. I'll explain everything over a nice, warm meal."

Ezra was quiet for a split second, then huffed, crossing his arms.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell them." he rolled his eyes with a shadow of a smile on his hidden face.

Kanan's smile wide. "Good. Just wait outside the room for me, alright?"

"But how will the others find there way up here? I only managed to get here because of that nice lady...Master Billaba?" He pronounced the name slowly, hoping to get it right. "Brought me here. With all those rooms and halls? We'll lose them in this place."

Kanan grimaced. Ezra was right. The temple was a maze of hallways, rooms, and stairwells and without the proper knowledge or a guide, one could easily become lost like he had when he was younger.

Suddenly, one of the masters stood, one that was newer to the council. Aayla Secura. The blue-skinned Twi'lek smiled at Ezra as she approached. "Why don't I go with you, youngling?" She offered, smiling. "We will go to meet your friends at the entrance, and then go to the mess hall."

Ezra didn't reply, instead choosing to look at Kanan, waiting for his mentor to give him the all-clear to go with this stranger.

Kanan was slightly relieved. Aayla Secura was a kind woman and surely wouldn't make wary young Ezra uncomfortable. Kanan smiled at his student, nodding.

"It's alright." He assured as the teen looked cautiously at the Twi'lek who offered a hand. "You can trust her."

Ezra looked at his mentor one last time, then hesitantly shuffled over, allowing the woman to rest her hand on his upper back. Kanan smiled thankfully at Aayla, the gratitude in his eyes rather staggering for the council to see.

"Thank you, Master Secura."

Aayla smiled in return, inclining her head.

"It is no trouble at all," she replied in her heavy accent.

She then gently guided Ezra out of the room, and all was quiet. It was a few minutes until someone spoke, and it was Windu who broke the silence as he looked at Depa Billaba, who still stared at Kanan in shock and confusion.

"Master Billaba. Perhaps you should sit down?"

The woman hesitated, then slowly shook her hand."No thank you, Master Windu. I'd prefer an explanation as to why my Padawan stands before me, nearly thirty years of age, when I just recently saw him off on a mission with Master Luminara, still seventeen."

Kanan winced slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

"Yes, Zeb, I'm serious," Ezra repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

He was leaning casually against a wall, comlink in hand. He was on a three-way connection with Zeb and Hera. Aayla Secura stood a few feet away, watching the hooded teen with a mix of amusement and curiosity. The teen had been very secretive and managed to hide his face. Aayla would be lying if she said she wasn't curious.

"Zeb, just get here as fast as you can, blast it!" Ezra snapped. "I'll be waiting for you guys right inside the foyer!" With that, the teen disconnected, hooking the comlink back onto his belt. He then sunk down, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. Aayla sensed the teen's eyes on her and smiled.

"I assume your friends are on their way?"

The youth tensed slightly, unsure of how to, or whether he even should answer. Slowly, he nodded."Yeah, they're on their way right now."

Aayla laughed softly, moving over to sit beside the teen. She ignored how Ezra became rigid, deciding to play it cool and try to ease the youngling's nerves."There is no need to worry young one. I do not seek to make you uncomfortable, I want nothing more than to help."

A moment of silence and hidden eyes flickered to the lightsaber at the Twi'lek woman's hip.

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked. And in his voice, was that...Hope? Disbelief? And then she remembered what Caleb- er, Kanan, had told the council. This boy had come from a place where the Jedi were no more. And that thought, the idea of no protectors to aid the galaxy, was a depressing one.

All the same, Aayla smiled and nodded.

"I am indeed. I am known as Jedi Master Aayla Secura."

And suddenly, all caution was gone. The teen perked up, and Aayla could feel Ezra's excitement, joy...

Sense of belonging.

It was that last emotion that really threw the Jedi Master off. Most non-force sensitives felt out of place in the temple, but this young teen felt right at home. And his emotions seemed muffled, almost muted in a way...A barrier? Did the teen have mental shields?

"My name's Ezra." The youth introduced himself (it seemed only polite to tell her his name after she'd told him her own).

Aayla laughed, taking the hand Ezra offered her hand shaking it. She could feel rough calluses under the fingerless gloves signs that the teen was no stranger to work.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Ezra."

They both jumped slightly when a large, irritated looking Lasat barged in, followed by a green-skinned Twi'lek, an old astrodroid, and a young Mandalorian girl.

Ezra was immediately on his feet, hurrying towards the mismatched group.

"Guys!" He laughed out. "I'm glad you made it!"

Aayla watched the group talk in hushed, secretive whispers. Her arms were crossed, and the expression on her face could only be described as fondness towards the young teen she had only just met. He reached towards the bond that she and Kit shared through the force, smile widening slightly. She sent through her emotions of joy and warmth, wishing to share them with her husband, and she felt happiness and slight confusion returned.

Finally, Ezra turned back to Aayla, his friends looking at her as well.

"Master Secura? Where do we go to meet up with Kanan?"

The Jedi smiled, gesturing towards a nearby stairwell. "Please, follow me. I will take you to the mess hall, where you all may enjoy a warm meal. Cale-...Kanan, will meet you all there and explain things. After that, the council wishes to speak with each of you individually."

"The council?" The Lasat asked, brows furrowed. Aayla bowed her head.

"As I said, Kanan will explain all to you."

Ezra nudged the Lasat's arm with his elbow."Just go with it, Zeb." He said. His voice hinted that he was smiling. "Kanan trusts them, and he's almost never wrong."

* * *

"So we're...In an alternate dimension?" Hera asked slowly.

The group of Rebels were sitting around a large table, with Sabine and Ezra enjoying the nicest, fanciest meal they'd had in months, while the three adults and Chopper all talked quietly. Ezra looked up (or at least that's what they all assumed, Ezra's cloak did a good job of keeping him warm and hiding him).

"What's that mean?" He asked through a mouthful of food. Kanan and Hera both gave him a look. The teen swallowed, then smiled sheepishly. Rolling his eyes, Kanan turned to his Padawan.

"It means we're in a galaxy that has the same planets and people, but a different history. The Jedi weren't destroyed here, and obviously, neither was the temple. The Emperor was killed, and the Empire doesn't exist."

Ezra straightened drastically, his shock and excitement palpable.

"So I can let down my shields now?" He asked hopefully. Kanan smiled.

"I'd prefer if you left them up a little longer until I tell the council that you're my Padawan."

Ezra groaned."Aw man! But I'm getting a headache from keeping the barriers up so high!" He complained, resting his head on the edge of the table. Kanan chuckled, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

But his mind was light years away from the mess hall. This was the chance of a lifetime! Here, in the temple, Ezra could receive proper training until they found a way back to their dimension.

He had to wonder though...If it would be better for Ezra to stay. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind it would be better to leave those for another day. Kanan started eating his food. It was going to be a long and exhausting day.

* * *

**Please feel free to review! Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the nice reviews it really gives me motivation.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Ezra stood outside the council room doors next to Sabine and Zeb, fidgeting nervously. He'd never been around people with so much power and respect, unless you counted members of the Empire, but they didn't hold any in his mind. Chopper warbled, lightly bumping against Ezra's foot to try and distract him.

"Relax, Ezra!" Sabine laughed, punching his shoulder with a soft smile. "It's gonna be fine! They're pretty nice, and a lot of them are really cool."

Zeb grunted, nodding when Ezra looks at him for confirmation.

"She's right kid. They're the Jedi Council. They don't care if ya grew up on the streets."

Ezra huffed, pouting as he tugged down the hood of his cloak, sulking in the long shadows it cast over his face. It gave him a little sense of security and he'd take anything he could get.

The door to the council room suddenly opened, and Hera and Kanan came out. Ezra and the others relaxed a little bit as the two approached. Kanan then smiled at Ezra supportively.

"Come on, Ezra. The council wants to formally meet you." He said, holding out an arm.

The teen hesitated, looking at the others, who all smiled encouragingly. He then sighed, shuffling forward. Kanan slung his arm around his Padawan's shoulders, leading him into the room.

The room wasn't as bright as it had been earlier. Now lit by the golds, pinks, purples, reds, and yellows of the setting sun outside. Ezra looked at each of the council members' faces as he was led to the center.

"Ezra, this is the Jedi council. As you can see," He gestured towards a few holograms. "Some are away, keeping the peace."

Ezra hesitated. Well, he might as well be polite, he decided, reaching up and removing his cloak as he awkwardly bowed, trying to shove aside his worries.

"It's nice to meet you, Masters." He stated, straightening and hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. Several members smiled as they saw him properly for the first time, the teen's tan skin almost gold in the dying sunlight. The youth pushed his messy hair away from his eyes, and Obi-wan looked slightly confused when he saw a small braid swing slightly along the right side of the teen's head. A Padawan braid?

Kanan smiled at Ezra proudly, then turned to the council.

"Masters, may I introduce Ezra Bridger. My Padawan."

That got the council's attention. Windu straightened where he sat.

"Padawan? I sense no Force signature from this boy."

Kanan chuckled slightly, looking at Ezra fondly.

"Yeah. He's gotten pretty good at mental shields. It's one of the things he's a natural at. He was doing it before he even knew what the force was."

Ezra merely offered him a shrug it wasn't like he understood how he'd done it if he had to guess it was a survival instinct he developed from hiding from Sith. His mentor rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

The Masters exchanged a look, then Obi-Wan spoke, offering Ezra a friendly smile.

"Well, that won't do! I know how hard it is to hide my own force signature. There's no need for it here, though. Please, you're free to release your mental barriers."

Ezra looked relieved, but glanced at Kanan, waiting for his okay first. The man nodded, grinning slightly.

"Go ahead."

The teen beamed, and the council could feel mental shields slip away from the teen's mind.

An immense wave of power suddenly crashed into the Masters, catching many of them off-guard.

They realized Ezra was extremely Force-sensitive. How had they not noticed?

Anakin was the first to vocalize his surprise.

"Woah."

Yeah, that pretty much summed up all the council's thoughts.

Kanan smirked, patting his Padawan's shoulder.

"It takes a while to get used to." He told the council. "Took me two months to not nearly fall over whenever he got close."

Ezra scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not that bad." He muttered, looking away. Kanan rolled his eyes.

"On the contrary," Plo Koon spoke up. "It can be a very good thing."

Ezra, unused to being spoken to by those he didn't know, hesitantly nodded.

"I...I guess."

Yoda looked up at Kanan, wise eyes warm.

"Speak to young Ezra alone, we wish to. Wait outside, will you?"

Ezra gulped, looking at Kanan nervously. The man, noticing his look, grinned at him encouragingly, ruffling his hair.

"You'll be fine." He said quietly to the teen before looking at Yoda and bowing. "I'll wait outside then, Master."

Ezra watched his mentor leave, half tempted to run after him, but deciding not to as he didn't want to be rude. He turned to the council, wringing his hands together nervously and looking at the floor, the far wall, anywhere but at the many Jedi Masters around him.

"Nervous, you do not need to be," Yoda said, voice warm. Bright, electric blue eyes flickered up to meet the elderly Jedi's, then turned away again.

"Yeah-...Uh, yes, Master." Ezra replied, voice barely more than a whisper. His back hurt with how straight he was standing as he attempted to be on his best behavior.

Anakin looked at Ezra, amused.

"You aren't used to this kind of thing, are you?"

Ezra shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, not really. I've never met another real Jedi aside from Kanan." He admitted, managing to look up at the Jedi before his gaze fell again.

A long moment of silence fell, and Aayla exchanged a look with the Jedi beside her, her husband Kit Fisto. The Nautolan smiled at her, winking before standing.

"Perhaps you if you sit you will feel more at ease." He offered to Ezra. The teen looked alarmed, going to protest, but Kit merely shook his head, gesturing to his now-vacated seat. "Please, I insist."

Ezra smiled shyly, the expression sweet upon the teen's tanned face. Many of the council wondered how the youngling had remained so innocent, even though the universe he knew was in the midst of darkness. The youth shuffled over, hesitantly settling down in the seat. Kit stood beside him, smiling when Ezra looked up at him cautiously.

"Now, why don't we start with an easy question?" Windu said, folding his hands together. "How is it that you met Kanan and your other companions?"

Taking a deep breath, Ezra steeled his nerves.

"It's...Kinda a weird story, uh...Master. You see, the crew was trying to get their hands on an Imperial shipment. I figured that there had to be something valuable in the crates since they were going to so much trouble to get them and so I...Well, I kinda stole the supplies from them."

"Stole?" Obi-wan asked, raising a brow. Ezra nodded.

"Yeah. My parents disappeared when I was seven, and so I'd been living off the streets of Central City, on Lothal. I never got used to it but hey a kid's gotta eat" He explained worried of what the council would think about him being so honest.

But all he saw on their faces was understanding or indifference. Beside him, Aayla smiled kindly, reaching over and patting his hand supportively. This helped the teen to then continue his story.

"So...Uh, after that, I was being chased down by some TIE fighters, and the others came to save me. At first we weren't exactly friends...Until the others walked into a trap, and I went to warn them. They got away, but I was captured. I...I thought they wouldn't come back, and I got out of the cell and went into the vent system, trying to find a way off the ship myself."

A smile grew on the youth's lips.

"But they _did _come back. Together, we all went and freed several Wookies that had been captured. After that, the team took me back to Lothal. I thought for sure they'd leave without a second thought, that I wouldn't ever see them again, but Kanan followed me back to the old communication tower that I was using as my home."

Bright eyes slipped shut, Ezra allowing himself to enjoy the sense of nostalgia that washed of him...And a vision flashed across the mind of the council members.

**Electric blue eyes examined a lightsaber with what could only be seen as awe. Then the teen blinked, eyes narrowing for a moment as a feeling swelled inside his chest, then,**

**"What's the Force?"**

**Ezra turned, and there in the open doorway, stood Kanan.**

The vision was gone as quickly as it had come, and the Jedi focused once more on Ezra, who looked up at them.

His eyes were strange, many of them noted. The amazingly bright blue orbs seemed to see more than what most saw. It was like he could see into one's heart and soul if he tried hard enough.

Ezra then offered a beaming smile to the council.

"And he offered to teach me. I didn't know what the Force was then, let alone that I had it. But he explained it to me, and said that he could help me, that...Uh..." He looked down at his hands, which were in his lap, seeming a bit embarrassed. "That I didn't have to be scared or alone, anymore."

No one spoke for a moment, though several looked at the teen in surprise. Finally, Anakin took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So, how long have you been with your team?"

Ezra looked up, smiling, eager to change the subject.

"Just over a year. After the whole incident with the inquisitor we've been working with Fulcrum in starting a rebellion."

"Your master did explain a little about the inquisitor," Master Yoda said with a forlorn look on his face.

Ezra touched his scar on his face like he was remembering a bad dream. The council sat in silence for a moment before Anakin spoke up again.

"So what is this Fulcrum person light?"

Ezra looked up happy for the change in subject.

"She's a Jedi, well former Jedi. She doesn't talk about her past often but she is an amazing leader!" He said enthusiastically.

The council looked at each other. A former Jedi, they wondered who she could be.

"Do you enjoy traveling?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yeah! I'd never been anywhere off Lothal before. It's great! We've gone to Ryloth and Raxus Prime and-"

"Raxus Prime? That is not a place for Padawans." One of the Masters stated a concerned frown on their face.

Ezra huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well, I've been a lot of places padawans shouldn't go" He stated.

Beside him, Kit chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Easy there, we didn't mean to offend you, young Ezra."

The teen looked at him warily, then slowly nodded.

"I...Yes, Master."

Obi-wan looked over at Master Yoda, stroking his short beard thoughtfully.

"I believe while he is here, it might be best if he was allowed to train under a different mentor than Kanan."

Ezra jumped to his feet, alarm and horror on his face.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed, looking terrified. "Kanan's my master! No one else!"

"Woah, easy, easy." Anakin was quick to intercept, standing and moving over to the teen, grabbing his shoulders. "We don't mean a switch!"

Seeing that the youngling calmed slightly, Aayla added in.

"You are not from this dimension, it isn't outraged choice. But Kanan has very little training. He hasn't perfected all the lightsaber forms, nor every force technique. He can teach you much, but not everything. In fact, it was Kanan himself who requested that you be given the chance to train under different Masters to receive a more well-rounded education of the Jedi way."

Ezra looked at her, hesitant.

"He...Really?"

Aayla nodded, smiling.

"Yes, he did. He admitted that he thought you would benefit greatly from it."

Ezra pursed his lips, eyes turning to the ground.

"It's your choice, in the end," Anakin reassured him. "Not Kanan's, and not ours."

Ezra slowly nodded, biting his lip.

"Could...Could I think about it? And talk with Kanan first?" He asked nervously.

"Allow this, we shall," Yoda replied, inclining his head.

Windu straightened slightly, the minute shift bringing the room's attention to him.

"Until you have decided, we need your medi-chlorian count. There is a medical droid waiting for you in the temple's medbay. Afterwards a Jedi Knight will escort you and your companions to your assigned quarters." He looked at the rest of the council. "This meeting is now concluded."

The moment he had finished his words, Ezra bowed politely and was out the door, vanishing from sight. Several Jedi watched him leave, deep in thought.

* * *

"You were right."

Aayla glanced over at Kit, raising a brow. The two of them were walking down the corridor towards their shared quarters, holding hands.

"What about?"

The Nautolan smiled at Aayla the blue Twe'lik

"About the youngling. Ezra." His dark eyes gleamed with warmth. "He is a rather strange child."

His wife frowned.

"I never said he was strange-"

Kit chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, no, you misunderstand, love. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I merely meant that he isn't like most others his age. He knows the universe is not always kind, but doesn't let it get to him." A grin was thrown in the Twi'lek woman's direction. "He is strong, not only the Force, but in sheer will."

"He is a sweet child," Aayla stated, smiling softly to herself.

They entered their quarters, and went to the main sitting room. Both settled on a comfortable couch, Kit wrapping an arm about Aayla's shoulders.

"Do you think he will allow others to train him?" The Nautolan asked.

"I sincerely hope so." Aayla murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "He has much potential. I believe he would go far, learning from multiple teachers."

"Then let's hope he makes the right choice."

* * *

Ezra sat on a soft medical bed, eyes darting around nervously. The others milled about just wanting to get this over with, though Hera remained by his side, giving him silent support.

A medical droid approached, making Ezra shift uncomfortably. He had never interacted with a med-droid, only ever tending to his own wounds (or one of the others would for him). Several scars ached at once, reminding him of the Imperial interrogation droid he had once gotten acquainted with.

Kanan noticed him edge away and he moved over resting a hand on his Padawan's upper back.

"It's okay, Ezra. They have the best med-droids here, and they only need a small blood sample. C'mon, kid. Hold your arm out."

The teen hesitated, but then did as told, stretching out his arm. The droid carefully pushed a needle into his arm, the cold and sharp metal making Ezra wince. While they waited, Ezra looked at Kanan.

"They offered to let me train under other Masters...Did you really ask them to allow that?"

Green-blue eyes flashed, and the man gave a slight nod.

"I...Yeah. I did. I don't know everything, and I figured while we're here, waiting to find a way back to our universe, you can learn what I can't teach."

Ezra bit his lip, face becoming thoughtful as he looked away. He didn't like the idea of training with a stranger (blast, it had taken him time to trust the others!) and wasn't too keen on giving it a shot. But if Kanan thought it was a good idea...

He jumped slightly when the needle was withdrawn from his arm, his eyes flickering up. The medical droid was already walking away, leaving the team of Rebels alone. Kanan smiled crookedly at his friend.

"Let's all get to our quarters. A good night's sleep might help you decide."

Ezra shook his head.

"I already made up my mind."

A raised brow.

"Oh?"

Bright blue eyes turned to Kanan, grim determination showing on Ezra's face.

"I'll do it. I'll let them teach me."

* * *

**So I changed things up and decided this will take place just before season 2 started just because season 2 is my favorite season (I'm willing to fight about it) and all the drama. I also didn't mention Asoka's name when talking about Fulcrum and that's a little plot bunny I have for later chapters.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Shamefully enters the chat* Hi folks long time no update, my bad. I won't fail you again and I'll be sure not to let 2 months go by without updating. Anyways Happy Easter if you celebrate!**

**I hope you enjoy and thank you for waiting!**

* * *

The temple was quiet, most of the Jedi inside its walls fast asleep. Outside, Courscant was stirring. The many upper-level stores getting ready to open in the pre-dawn darkness. Yet, in the relative silence, Ezra couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned in the comfortable bed he had been given (and it was an actual bed! Not a bedroll like back on the Ghost!) but no matter how he positioned himself, sleep continued to evade him.

With a sigh, the teen sat up, running a hand through his raven locks tiredly. His bright blue eyes seemed to just about glow in the darkness as he looked around. The room was larger than he was used to but simple in furnishing. A desk in one corner, a few shelves on the walls, and a datapad shelving case. A large window took up the entire left wall, looking out across Coruscant.

Slowly, Ezra stood, crossing over to the large window. He reached up, resting his arms above his head on the window and leaning against them. He stared out over the dark sky, gaze distant as he thought over the last twenty-four hours.

This was crazy, he couldn't believe that he was in the Jedi Temple! He heard stories about it from Kanan, but those tales didn't do the building any justice.

The first signs of dawn began to show: the dark, blackened sky was slowly lighting, turning the expanse into a dim grey-blue. The stars that could be seen outside of the light pollution began to slowly fade away.

Ezra felt a familiar itch along his spine, a sign that if he didn't do something, he'd go absolutely crazy with boredom.

Stretching out his senses, Ezra determined that if he was careful, he could sneak out. Kanan was asleep, as were the others.

A small grin pulled at the teen's lips, and he turned, quickly leaving his room, grabbing his lightsaber as he left. A Jedi never goes anywhere without it is what his master says.

Once in the hallway, Ezra took off, running through the many corridors and down the multiple staircases. His footsteps echoed through the empty halls, the sound hollow and soft.

Ezra felt his headache slightly at the multitude of Force signatures around him, in the many rooms he passed. He frowned when he felt the presences reach out to try and mingle with his own in a form of greeting. He stubbornly blocked them from his mind. He only let Kanan do that, he was the only one he really trusted aside from the others on the team.

It didn't take him all too long to make it outside, and the sky was still dark, though slowly becoming brighter. Ezra looked up, craning his neck to see as far as he could up the walls of the temple. He then looked around before grinning to himself, pulling off his shoes and fingerless gloves. Setting them down at the foot of the temple, Ezra's gaze trailed across the building, finding every nook and cranny in the semi-smooth surface.

Long, nimble fingers grabbed onto the edge of a crack in one of the sturdy walls and Ezra pulled himself up a good foot off the ground, his feet finding purchase in a nook. A triumphant smile came to his face, and he started to climb, observant eyes finding the best places to grab.

Higher and higher he went, the increasingly dangerous distance from the ground sending a thrill up his spine. His bright eyes were wide, shining with excitement as he ascended to the higher levels of the temple. The sun began to rise, bathing the sky in orange, red, pink and gold, and Courascant began to come to life.

* * *

Ezra paused when he came to a window, and seeing the light on, he peered in.

It looked like some sort of classroom. Several little children of all different races were inside, all looking around six or seven, eight at most. They were laughing and giggling, waving around small training sabers and play-fighting.

A little Rodian saw him, and, eyes wide, dropped his training saber and ran to the window, smiling and laughing happily. The other younglings, seeing their friend run to the glass pane, looked over.

Ezra smiled crookedly, waving at them all.

The miniature horde of kids ran over, all beaming, laughing, giggling and shrieking joyously. Small palms pressed against the cold glass, and many of the kids waved, yelling muffled hello's.

Smiling, Ezra gave a two-fingered salute before continuing his upward climb, the younglings watching until he was too far up to see through the window.

Again, the thrill of danger raced through his bones, and once reaching the three-fourths point of one of the towers, he paused. Ensuring he had a good hold on the wall, Ezra let go with his right hand, letting himself swing around so that his right foot and hand dangled, and he looked out across Coruscant. A chilled breeze brushed past, staining the teen's cheeks a dusty red, but Ezra paid the cold air no mind.

Grinning brightly, Ezra swung back around, starting to once more climb, goal set for the top of the spire.

* * *

Kanan yawned as he ran a hand through his hair, blinking tiredly. He grunted slightly when something shifted beside him then lay on top of his chest. The Jedi then smiled at his bed companion: Hera.

"Hey," Kanan mumbled, voice slightly rasped with sleep. The Twi'lek woman grinned back, folding her hands on the man's chest and resting her cheek atop.

"Hey." She whispered. The pilot then leaned forward, sharing a brief kiss with Kanan. The man smiled at her, then they both shifted, sitting up. Kanan rubbed the back of his neck while Hera placed his chin on his shoulder, arms wrapping around the Jedi's middle. Content, Kanan reached out through the Force, checking on the team. On his family.

He sensed Sabine still fast asleep in her room. Unable to sense Chopper, who was a droid, Kanan turned his attention to Zeb's quarters. The Lasat was getting ready to go into the main room that all of their rooms were connected to. Finally, he searched for Ezra, expecting the teen to be awake and going through his morning exercises (mostly comprised of activating and deactivating the holocron that Kanan had used to first test him).

But he sensed...Nothing.

Green-blue eyes snapped open, and Kanan suddenly sat up, making Hera jump in surprise.

"Kanan?"

"Ezra's not in his room."

Hera looked at him, confused as she too stood.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he isn't there!"

Worry took over the woman's features, and both adults quickly got out of bed and changed into their clothes before taking off to find their young friend.

* * *

Ezra froze when he felt the Force stir.

Kanan was awake. And he was not happy.

Groaning, the teen flopped back where he sat on the roof of the south-west tower. He stared at the sky, the morning sun making his eyes look like orbs of blue electricity. The chilled winter air numbed his hands and feet and bit at his cheeks. Coruscant was nothing like Lothal. Here, everything, everyone...Was free! People were happy...Kanan, Zeb, Hera, and Sabine were all so happy.

Ezra's lips pressed into a thin line, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Why couldn't he be happy too? He knew that was selfish, and he was ashamed for that, but still...

Dim blue eyes opened, and the teen raised his hand, looking at it with a frown. Long fingers curled.

He wasn't supposed to be scared anymore. When he'd gotten his lightsaber crystal, he had learned that his gift was an amazing and wonderful thing...

And yet he was still terrified.

A voice echoed all around Ezra "Fear is a powerful tool those smart enough can use it to bend the will of many. What will you do with your fear?"

Ezra jumped to his feet, getting in a fighting position and ignited his lightsaber. Blue eyes scanned the empty roof for the voice, but there was no one there. The wind rustling his hair as he let his body relax and reached through the force. His back was turned to the edge of the roof.

"Who's there?" he said timidly.

"Do you forget old friends so easily. I will get my revenge on you and your friends and redeem myself with the dark lord. Mark my word Ezra Bridger. You will never be safe here."

Before he could comprehend what he heard as he was shoved.

Ezra's eyes snapped opened and he tried to regain his balance but stumbled right off the roof. He looked to see who pushed him and his heart stopped in his chest as he made eye contacted with a pair of yellow eyes he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

The halls were slowly filling with Jedi of all ages. Younglings rushed to their morning training, while Padawans went about their morning routines and Jedi and Jedi Knights heading towards the mess hall or training rooms.

Weaving around the crowded halls, Kanan and Hera searched desperately, worried by the idea of curious young Ezra exploring the temple. Alone. Without supervision.

The teen tended to always get in trouble without one of the others around.

"Caleb!"

Kanan froze at the use of his old name, eyes wide as he quickly turned.

His old mentor, Depa, was striding towards him quickly. A small herd of younglings was on her heels, giggling and chattering.

The woman stopped before Kanan and Hera, concern showing in her dark eyes.

"Master," Kanan said, eyes flickering behind him. "This really isn't the best time, my Padawan-"

"I know where he is." Depa interrupted. She turned, gently taking a little Rodian's shoulder and pushing him forward. "Tell him what you saw, little one."

Kanan shared a glance with Hera, then crouched down to be level with the child, meeting the wide innocent eyes of the Rodian. The little child smiled at him eagerly.

"I was playin' with my friends, an' we saw a big kid climbin' up the side of the temple! He was really cool!"

An echo of agreement came from the other younglings.

Kanan looked up at Hera, and they both said the name that came to mind.

"Ezra."

Kanan, Hera, and Depa took off towards the temple entrance, the herd of younglings following.

* * *

Ezra woke with a gasp and sat up dazed and confused.

He was on the roof?

Ezra's thoughts were racing a mile a minute trying to comprehend what happened to him. His hands were shaking and panic was starting to set in but before that could happen he sensed Kanan.

When he felt Kanan's presence reaching out and mix with his he immediately calmed down, but Kanan was not trying to greet him. The message was clear.

'Get down here NOW.'

* * *

Ezra took a moment to fully calm himself down before he sat up and peered down over the edge of the roof. Far below, a handful of figures stood, small specks against the ground.

Biting his lip, Ezra ran a hand through his hair and put his 'everything is fine' mask on.

He'd hopefully be able to tell Kanan about his vision later, but right now he was in biiiiiiig trouble.

"I cannot believe you!"

Ezra grimaced at the floor as Kanan guided him along through the halls. The man held his shoulders firmly, a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Ezra groaned. "I've said sorry a thousand times!"

"And you'll probably have to stay it a thousand more before you're allowed to leave the temple again!" Kanan retorted sharply.

Ezra glanced to the left when one of the younglings that had been following them ran up to walk beside him. The little Zabrak female looked up at him, and a smirk pulled at Ezra's lips and he winked conspiratorially. The little girl giggled, bouncing happily.

"Master," Kanan turned to Depa, causing the whole group to halt. "Thank you for helping us find Ezra, but I believe these younglings have classes to attend, and probably shouldn't go alone."

Depa nodded in agreement.

"True. I will see you at today's council meeting."

Kanan inclined his head in agreement, and he, Ezra and Hera watched as Master Billaba guided the group of little children away. Then, Kanan turned and pulled Ezra along down the hall, ignoring his young friend's protests. For a few minutes, they walked on, no one paying mind to the now mildly miffed teen. Finally, they came to a door. Entering a passcode, Kanan turned to Ezra.

"Hera and I have to go talk with the council, and since we can't trust you to keep your curiosity in check, you are going to stay here, in this room, until someone comes to bring you to the council chamber."

Ezra looked at his mentor, slightly offended as he was pushed into the room.

"But-!"

"Stay here. I mean it Ezra!" Kanan barked, pointing a finger at Ezra.

And then the door slid shut, and Ezra was alone.

Scowling, Ezra turned away from the door, folding his arms over his lean chest. Bright eyes swept over the room, taking it in, processing it.

It was a rather simple room, was the thing he registered immediately. Plain, blank walls were on either side of him, with a large window for the back wall, allowing a good view of the top level of the city bellow. A short (but long) table sat at the center of the room, and two chairs sat on its left, a couch on its right. Several datapads were on the table, Ezra noted. Probably study materials left by a forgetful student.

With a sigh, Ezra decided he might as well get comfortable there was no telling how long he'd be in here. He crossed over to the couch, settling down on the soft cushions.

From the stories Kanan had told him, Ezra guessed this temple had an upgrade. Kanan had said that comfortable seats were few and far between in the temple, and their rooms were small, with nothing more than a bedroll and a few simple belongings. Thinking back to the room deemed his now, Ezra nodded to himself. They definitely had an upgrade.

Squirming slightly to get comfy, the teen continued his train of thought. Kanan said that the reason for the simple living was the Jedi way. A Jedi wasn't supposed to become attached to a person, let alone a personal object (though Ezra still didn't get why they couldn't have comfortable beds and chairs).

And yet in this dimension, they didn't have bedrolls, but rather beds, and the seating arrangements were more than satisfactory. The code must have changed in this universe...

Bored, Ezra grabbed one of the datapads that had been abandoned on the table, switching it on and looking over the information. It talked about Illum, but having already been there, nothing really stood out.

For a good hour, Ezra sat in the room, looking over the datapads, forgetting what happened to him earlier that day. He began to wonder how long he'd be waiting, maybe he should try to catch up on some sleep-

The door suddenly slid open with a hiss, making Ezra jump to his feet, the teen's instincts taking over as his feet slid into a ready position, nearly going into a fighting stance.

A female Togruta entered the room, and, seeing Ezra, looked surprised. The two of them looked at one another with wide, confused eyes.

Ezra's mouth was slightly agape, but he closed it immediately. He knew the Togruta.

It was Asoka Tano, aka, Fulcrume.

Asoka looked around nineteen, twenty at most. She was dressed in a light gray, sleeveless top that had a high collar. Her mid-rift was slightly exposed between the top and a long skirt, the same color of her shirt, that swept the floor. She had armbands on and a flash of metal alerted Ezra to the lightsaber at the young woman's belt. She radiated a commanding aura that he remembered older her having.

For a long moment, neither spoke, then...she smiled. Ezra felt the woman's presence reach out through the Force in greeting, and he let her in. He could trust her after getting to know here back in his universe he knew she couldn't be that different.

Surprise flashed across the woman's face at how easily and willing he was to let her in. After a moment of staring at him, the Togruta smiled once more and strode forward.

Suppressing a flinch, Ezra managed to stop his feet from moving. While he knew she would do anything his instincts naturally told him to back away.

The Togruta bowed, a playful and easy-going smile still on her face.

"Hey, I'm Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. And you?" Ahsoka straightened and looked at the teen before her expectantly. Bright blue eyes flickered away nervously, but Ahsoka waited patiently.

"I...Uh. I'm Ezra, ma'am."

Ahsoka's smile widened.

"Ezra? I've heard about you, my former Master was telling me about you yesterday. Please, just call me Ahsoka."

Licking his lips nervously, Ezra meekly nodded, looking at the floor, the walls, the table, anywhere but at the young woman that stood before him. He was nervous about being alone with the commander. (She wasn't the commander here, he reminded himself) Ahsoka tilted her head, eyes narrowing slightly as she inspected him, then she shifted a step closer, grabbing his shoulders. Ignoring the teen's wince, Ahsoka lightly shook the young male's tense shoulders, trying to get him to loosen up.

"Hey, relax!" She stated, lightly knocking her knuckles against his head.

Ezra went to reply, but the door hissed open again. A young human female, no older than twelve, shyly peered in.

"Uhm...I w-was sent to retrieve E-Ezra Bridger f-for the council?"

Blast, the poor girl looked like she was ready to faint! And Ezra thought he had social issues!

Ahsoka blinked, brows raised in surprise, then she smiled, nodding.

"Thanks. Why don't I take him? I'm sure you've got other things you gotta do."

"Y-yes, Jedi Knight Tano." The girl replied, voice barely more than a whisper. With a bow, the girl just about vanished, seeming eager to getaway.

With a small laugh, Ahsoka turned back to Ezra.

"Well, sounds like the council wants to talk with you. C'mon, follow me."

* * *

**I love reading all of your reviews and if you want to talk about this chapter or pervious ones you can DM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! New chapter! Yay! **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter I really enjoy reading them. I'll be responding to reviews from now on at the end of the chapter because it's quarantine and I have nothing better to do.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The trip to the council room was silent, Ezra simply trying to keep up with the long strides of the slightly taller Togruta that was leading him through the halls.

Ezra was thoroughly nervous. Had Kanan already told the council of his decision to allow himself to be trained? If not, he had to figure out how to say it himself...

"Here we are!" Ahsoka said, voice cheerful as she came to a sudden stop. Ezra yelped, managing to stop just in time and avoiding running into the woman. Ahsoka looked at him, slightly surprised, then grinned, laughing slightly When the teen looked at her unsurely. "Well? Go on!"

The encouragement seemed to get Ezra's feet to move, and he numbly walked past the young Knight. The two Jedi guarding the door didn't stop him, and he entered the circular room he had been inside the previous day.

Once again, many Master Jedi sat around the center of the room, along with serval holograms of the Masters that were away. Kanan stood at the center, speaking with the council in a hushed voice. At the sound of the doors hissing open, the occupants of the room all turned and looked at Ezra.

The teen froze immediately, eyes wide in slight surprise at the sudden amount of attention directed at him.

"U-uh..."

He looked at Kanan, desperate for some sort of direction. The man grinned slightly, offering a hand.

"Well? C'mon."

Hesitantly, Ezra shuffled forward until he stood beside Kanan, feeling safer beside his teacher. His electric blue eyes swept across the room, and then the silence was broken by Kit Fisto, who smiled at him.

"Good morning, Ezra. I hope you slept well?"

The Nautolan's kind smile and warm tone managed to bring a reply from the young teen.

"It was weird, Master," Ezra admitted, fidgeting slightly. "I'm used to a bedroll, not an actual bed. But it was nice..."

Well, except for the fact he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and fallen out of the bed at one point, but he wasn't about to say that.

Smiling, Kit nodded.

"I am glad to hear that."

Ezra returned the smile shyly, then looked up at Kanan. The man grinned at him supportively, and Ezra raised a brow in silent question.

'What did I miss?'

"We were about to talk over the results of your medichlorian count," Kanan explained in a low whisper, instantly recognizing the unvoiced question. He then straightened back up, wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders.

Ezra smiled, feeling far safer and relaxed with his friend and mentor beside him. Bright blue eyes turned to the council, landing on Yoda. The elderly Master regarded him with a calm, warm gaze.

"Your medichlorian count, we have received." He stated.

Ezra nodded, wringing his hands nervously. The Master smiled at him kindly.

"Unexpected, the results were."

Blue eyes flashed to Kanan before returning to Yoda. "I...I really don't know if that's a bad thing or not, Master." He admitted.

A chuckle came from the Jedi Master, and Yoda shook his head.

"No, bad thing, it is not."

Hope lit Ezra's face. Maybe he really had no reason to be scared, maybe he wasn't as strong as Kanan had thought.

Anakin smirked, speaking up.

"Obi-wan thought there was something wrong with the test at first!" He laughed, grinning at his old Master, who frowned at him.

"Anakin-"

"This isn't the time for you two to bicker," Windu interjected, giving the two Jedi a look. Anakin simply grinned and Obi-wan sighed. The small argument over (for now, at least,) attention was turned back to Ezra.

"So, uh...How does a medichlorian count work?" The teen asked, eyes flickering nervously around.

"It is a simple number scale," Aayla assured, smiling. "The higher the number of your medichlorian count, the stronger you are in the Force. Usually, most Jedi range between thirteen to fifteen-thousand. Some have a lower count and rely more on lightsaber combat, while others have a slightly higher count and are very skilled with Force abilities. Master Skywalker has the highest count of over twenty-thousand, while Master Yoda has a count on the higher end of eighteen-thousand or so."

"Oh. That makes sense." Ezra said, nodding slightly to himself. He then looked at up at Kanan, eyes wide and curious. "What's your medichlorian count?"

The man rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"In the average range, fourteen-thousand. Now c'mon, focus Ezra. We're here to talk about you, not me."

Ezra simply smiled, trying to look innocent. Several council members chuckled, amused by how the teen and man interacted. Yoda then spoke, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"High, your medichlorian count was." He told Ezra. The teen immediately looked wary.

"How high?"

Windu fixed a steady gaze on the youth.

"Nineteen-thousand."

Ezra's sight wavered slightly, a jolt of fear shooting through him. He managed to shove the unpleasant emotions down, though and nodded numbly.

"W-wow. That's really high."

For a moment, all was silent as the council allowed young Ezra to digest the information. The teen suddenly looked up at Kanan, the youth's shoulders hiked high and his jaw locked.

"That's why he is after me, isn't it?" Because I'm strong in the Force."

While the council was lost, Kanan instantly knew who his young Padawan was referring to. The man grimaced, feeling a slight stir of fear and anger in the pit of his stomach as he inclined his head.

"Yeah, probably."

"Wait wait wait, I'm lost." Anakin interrupted, holding up his hands. His face was suddenly serious. "Who's after Ezra?"

Kanan and Ezra exchanged a look, then Ezra shuddered, looking away while Kanan sighed, looking at the young Jedi Master.

"In our dimension, as you know, Palpatine is alive. He's the one after Ezra. He wants Ezra to be his apprentice. That's why he sent the inquisitor after him, not me," Kanan said.

There was a sudden uproar in the council. Alarmed voices over-lapping one another. Ezra flinched, immediately covering his ears and ducking behind Kanan as a large amount of Force energy seemed to jerk. The teen's mental shields shot up, and he glanced at his mentor. Kanan was just as alarmed as Ezra, brows raising.

Finally, Windu managed to raise his voice enough to be heard.

"Enough!"

Kanan glanced at his Padawan, patting his shoulder to let him know it was alright as the pressure that flexed in the Force lifted and the members of the council quieted. Windu looked from one person to the next.

"We must remain calm. An over-reaction will do nothing."

Ezra peered out from behind Kanan, slowly moving his hands away from his ears. His mental barriers slipped away, and his gaze, ever observant, swept across the room.

Anakin looked slightly angry, as well as on edge. Beside him, Obi-wan ran a hand through his hair, looking far older all of a sudden. Yoda's long, pointed ears had drooped slightly, dark eyes flickering across the floor in thought. Windu looked emotionless, but Ezra knew better. He could feel...Sadness. Worry. Frustration.

Bright blue eyes flickered away to the other Masters. Plo Koon stroked his masked chin in thought, while Aayla gripped Kit's hand tightly, and the Nautolan brushed his thumb over her knuckles in a consoling manner.

Finally, Ezra's eyes turned to Kanan.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked his teacher in a low whisper, confusion on his face.

Kanan simply glanced at him, not replying. Electric blue eyes turned to the council once more.

"Masters?"

"Palpatine...he's truly after you?" Obi-Wan slowly asked. Ezra looked all the more confused.

"Who?"

"The Emperor." Kanan murmured softly to the teen.

"Ooooh," Ezra said in understanding, he then looked back to Plo and nodded.

"Yes Master, he is."

"This inquisitor guy what is he like?" Anakin asked eyes narrowed.

"The Inquisitor. He's a Pau'an, who's hunted down many Jedi, and now has one main goal: Catching Ezra and taking him to the Emperor."

Ezra shuddered with a grimace.

"The guy's a creep." The teen muttered. "He enjoys others' pain and suffering. He's sick."

"But he is dead now so there is no need to dwell on it," Kanan said with a reassuring smile.

_"Yeah he's totally dead,"_ he thought to himself choosing not to bring up what happened earlier that day and the glowing yellow eyes.

He knew his master would always be there for him, but he didn't want to drag him into this just yet. He didn't want to ruin Kanan's happiness just because a sith was after him still.

"Have you made your decision?" Obi-wan suddenly asked snapping Ezra out of his thoughts. He had his elbows on his knees, clasped hands pressed against his chin.

"Huh?"

"Your decision. Will you allow extra training from other Masters?"

Ezra hesitated, then he slowly nodded.

"Yes Master, I made up my mind. Kanan says he thinks it's a good idea, and the others agreed. They're my family." The teen looked up at Kanan, innocent eyes showing no hint of a lie. "I trust them more than anyone. And so I'm going to follow their advice."

Electric, bright eyes turned to Obi-wan, meeting the kind man's gaze.

"I'd be...I'd be really honored, to be trained here in the temple. Even if Kanan isn't the one teaching me."

* * *

Ezra sat in the mess hall, picking at his meal. He had been sent to eat and wait while the council and Kanan discussed who would aid in training Ezra. All the teen knew was that he would be learning from multiple people, and he wasn't allowed to leave the temple alone after the climbing incident from a few hours earlier. It was probably a smart idea having an inquisitor wanting revenge after him and all that.

The youth jumped when someone suddenly set down a tray across from him on the table. Ezra looked up, eyes wide in alarm.

Ahsoka smiled down at him, eyes shining brightly.

"Hey Ezra, mind if I sit with you?" She asked, her voice revealing her happy mood.

Ezra's mind scrambled for the correct answer. What do people usually say when someone asked that? Especially a commanding officer.

She's not his general here, he just had to get used to that.

"U-uh, sure!" He managed, an awkward smile pulling at his lips.

The Togruta's smile widened, and she slid into the seat across from Ezra.

"So, how'd your meeting with the council go? It seems you said something that shook them up, judging how the temple nearly shook with that fluctuation in the Force earlier."

Ezra grimaced, picking at his food embarrassedly.

"You felt that, huh?"

Ahsoka laughed.

"Kid, any Jedi within two-hundred parsecs of the temple felt it!"

A dusting of red spread on Ezra's cheeks as he ducked his head.

"Oh."

Ahsoka grinned, reaching forward and patting his hand.

"It's okay, though. It's just rare for the council to lose their hold on the Force like that."

Ezra shrugged, not sure how to reply. Seeing how uncomfortable the teen was, Ahsoka decided to change the subject.

"So, Skyguy says you're from a different universe."

Confusion lit sapphire eyes.

"Who?"

"Skyguy. Master Skywalker? He used to be my Master and so we call each other by nicknames. Anyway, how are you and your friends adjusting? Do you like it here?"

Ezra shrugged, returning to playing idly with his food.

"It's only our second day here, but it's nice, so far. Kanan and Hera are glad to be here, where we're all safe. Zeb's hoping we'll be here long enough for us to visit his home planet because here, it isn't destroyed." Ahsoka's face fell at that, but Ezra continued. "Sabine likes the statues and holo images on the walls around here and stuff, being an artist herself. She says they're...She called them some fancy artistic. And Chopper? Well, Chop's pretty indifferent about the situation."

"And what about you?"

Ezra froze, looking at the Togruta in surprise.

"Me?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Yes, you!" She laughed. "What do you think of the temple?"

For a long moment, Ezra thought, biting the inside of his cheek. Finally, he looked back at Ahsoka.

"It's nice. In my universe, Kanan is the only other Force-sensitive I knew, aside from the Inquisitor, a Sith I met. But here, in the temple? I...I don't feel so alone anymore. I feel sort of safe"

Ahsoka looked at him, surprised, then her face softened.

"Well then, I'm glad you found your way here."

The two Jedi smiled at one another.

"So!" Ahsoka said, dipping her spoon into her bowl of soup. "I heard you're a native of Lothal. What's it like there?"

And so the next hour consisted of casual conversation and Ezra wondered...Had he just made a new friend?

* * *

"This is a hard decision..." Obi-wan murmured, eyes sweeping across the council room. Kanan had been sent away so that the Master Jedi could speak privately. "From what I can tell, Ezra will only allow certain people to approach him. And to teach him? The Masters we select must have the patience and time to form a friendship with Ezra."

"And they will have to want to get close to him." Anakin pointed out. "It's obvious he can read others, he won't want to be taught by anyone who isn't actually interested in knowing him and wants the best for him."

"Agree with both of you, I do," Yoda said, inclining his head. "Care and compassion, young Ezra needs. Not only mentorship but also companionship, he requires. Friendship."

Windu's calm gaze went from one person to the next.

"Any suggestions?"

For a long moment, all was silent, then,

"I volunteer Obiwan and myself." Anakin suddenly spoke up. "He requires training in lightsaber combat. I believe we could help him with that, as well as aid him in opening up to others."

Anakin looked at his former master who nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

Windu nodded, looking around at the other council members.

"Any objections?"

No one spoke.

"Then it is settled Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi will aid Padawan Ezra with lightsaber combat training."

"I believe Kit and I would be able to help him with meditation," Aayla said, meeting Kit's eyes in silent question. The man nodded.

"Yes, I believe he could learn much from us both."

"Objections?" Windu asked once more, and again, there were none.

"Agreed then, it is," Yoda stated, nodding. "As for Force ability training, teach him, Master Windu and I shall."

No one disagreed with the Grand Master, and Windu stood.

"Then it is decided. This meeting is concluded, and Padawan Ezra's training will begin at the end of the week."

"Now we just have to let the kid know," Anakin stated, standing and stretching his arms.

* * *

Ezra had never seen so many datapads in his life! Shelves upon shelves, stacks upon stacks...

Ahsoka watched him as he eagerly rummaged through the tall shelving units, the Togruta's brows raised as the young teen pulled out datapad after datapad.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so young be so excited at the thought of learning," Ahsoka stated, caught a bit off-guard when Ezra started to climb he data pad shelves. The teen looked at her, pouting.

"Well excuse me, but I never got any real chance at schooling. You try living on the streets and see if you can afford to go to school!" He called, carefully tossing down the datapads onto a table, a small tug through the Force giving the devices a soft landing. He then returned to climbing up.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that, Ezra," Ahsoka warned warily. "Those shelves aren't made to be used as a ladder."

A bark of laughter.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get to these datapads?" He asked, pulling out one of said 'pads and looking it over.

Bellow, his Torgutan companion was about to reply when someone approached. She glanced over, then smiled.

"Master Plo! It's nice to see you, how are you doing?" She asked as the Master Jedi approached.

"Little 'Soka, I am glad to see you as well, I am-...Is that young Ezra, climbing the Archive shelves?"

Ahsoka laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she joined Plo Koon in staring up at the raven-haired teen that footled about among the datapads.

"Well...Yeah. We met up in the Mess Hall, and when I told him about the Archives he all but begged me to bring him here so he could see for himself. He didn't believe that the temple had this many datapads, so after eating, we came here." She glanced at Plo. "The second we stepped inside, he just about disappeared. I've been chasing him around for a good hour or so now."

"So he enjoys reading?" Plo asked, a smile in his voice. Ahsoka shrugged, folding her arms.

"Actually, he's just got a reeeeeally big thirst for knowledge." At Plo Koon's raised brow, Ahsoka elaborated. "He never went to school."

A long, surprised silence, then Plo hummed, hand going to his masked chin as he looked back up at Ezra, who was now trying to find a way back down the shelves.

"He doesn't seem like-"

"He hasn't missed any schooling?" Ahsoka finished for him, grinning. "I know. He's learned off the streets, I think. He might not know much about mathematics, spelling or history, but he sure knows a lot about everything else."

Plo nodded slowly. How interesting...

* * *

**Responses to new reviews yay!**

** .5851: Yeah, Kanan was a bit harsh but I would be too if my child climbed a super tall building. Nah she left but came back since order 66 didn't happen. They changed the order in this AU so it works out. Gosh, I love the new Clone Wars episodes.**

**Guest: I probably won't because there is no need to change his lightsaber. Ezra was really proud of it and he was guided by the force to make a gun-lightsaber hybrid so he did.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! May the 4th be with you!**

**I love the response I got on the last chapter it was very nice to read all of your reviews. I can't believe how many new followers I got. Sorry this chapter was a little late when I was writing it there was a power outage and I lost all my progress thank you for being patient.**

**Did y'all see the Clone Wars finally dang that was amazing!**

**Like I did with the last chapter I will respond to your reviews at the bottom!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

For the past four days, while waiting to begin his training, Ezra had been pouring over datapad after datapad. If he wasn't in the mess hall or the shared quarter hall with the others of his team, he could be found in the Archives.

Kanan had admitted when confronted by several people, that his young Padawan had an incurable thirst for knowledge. The teen was almost like a sponge, absorbing every drop of information he could get his hands on.

Ahsoka had taken it upon herself to help him. Often, the Togruta and young Human teen could be found sitting together at a table deep in the Archives, hunched over a datapad, stacks of many more 'pads around them.

It was here that Zeb, Hera, Kanan, and Sabine found their youngest friend. He and Ahsoka were talking about the Clone Wars, and never had Ezra looked so excited. Zeb grinned, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against a datapad shelf.

"Kid look's happy." He stated, voice hushed.

"Yeah." Sabine agreed. "He really does."

Hera looked at Kanan, smiling up at him.

"When we get back to our dimension, we need to get some datapads for him."

The Jedi hummed, nodding. His green-blue eyes were soft as he watched Ezra. The teen was now laughing, innocent eyes shining with joy.

"Yeah. We really do."

Zeb looked back at Kanan. "The kid excited to start training tomorrow?" He asked

Kanan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So excited and nervous he nearly threw up the other day."

"Where were we?" Sabine asked, laughing.

"You were looking at the statues in the north-west tower," Hera replied, grinning knowingly at the young woman. "And Zeb was out, grabbing us all some food from the mess hall."

Kanan chuckled as Sabine grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon, let's leave them to study in peace."

* * *

Ezra jumped when a ping echoed throughout the sitting room, signaling that someone was requesting entry. He shared a quick _who-is-going-to-get-the-door_ glance with Sabine and Zeb, who both looked away. Shoving the rest of his food in his mouth the teen slid off his chair with a sigh and went over to answer the door.

Ezra pressed the open button on the panel next to the door. The metal doors slid open with a hiss, and Ezra was greeted with the sight of Masters Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura-Fisto.

"O-oh! Uh, g-good morning, Masters!" He greeted. He was not expecting to see them this early. Kit gave a small lighthearted chuckle and Aayla smiled at his reaction.

"I see Kanan forgot to tell you when your training was going to start," Aayla stated.

Ezra simply nodded as he shuffled aside in silent offer for the Masters to enter. The two adults stepped in, the door sliding shut behind them while Ezra hurried to the sitting room's kitchenette, to clean up his plate. He did not need the masters thinking he was a slob.

"I'm so sorry Masters! I'll-...Just let me go grab my things real quick, and I'll be ready!" He rambled, taking off into his quarters.

Kit and Aayla shared a humored look. They both decided to go over to where Zeb and Sabine sat, watching the holonews intently.

"How are you two adjusting?" Kit Fisto asked.

Sabine jumped slightly, looking up, while Zeb's ear flicked slightly, eyes darting to the Jedi. With a grunt, the Lasat turned his gaze back to the screen.

"Fine, Master Jedi." He stated gruffly. "Trying to keep Sabine here outta trouble."

The teenage girl beside him huffed, lightly punching his shoulder.

"I'm not that bad you-"

"Language," Zeb said in a teasing manner.

Kanan entered the room, Hera at his side. Both were surprised when they saw the two Jedi Masters in the sitting room. Kanan bowed slightly at the wait respectfully.

"Masters." He greeted. "How are you all doing?"

"Very well, thank you for asking." Kit replied, smiling.

The door to Ezra's quarters slid open, and Ezra hurried out his comlink and lightsaber now safely hooked to his belt. He was dressed in his normal orange coveralls, which had been freshly cleaned since the blackhole incident a few days prior. Aayla made a mental note that they needed to order proper Jedi robes for the teen.

"Alright! What's on today's agenda?" Ezra asked, stopping in front of the two masters.

"You have a skill test set up for this morning, then meditation and lessons in control with Master Kit and I. At the moment, we are here to take you and your companions to the testing area." A slight smile lit Aayla's features. "Many are excited to see your skills put to the test young one."

Confusion flashed across Ezra's features.

"What do you mean?"

"The testing area is built like an arena. Any members of the temple older than twelve years of age are allowed to watch the testing commence." Kit Fisto explained. "It is a valuable teaching tool for Masters and Padawans, letting the students see varying styles of combat."

Ezra suddenly looked a little nauseous.

"Oh."

Kanan moved over, wrapping his arm around the teen's shoulders in a one-armed hug. When his Padawan looked up at him, the man offered a smile.

"Hey, just relax!" He soothed. "You've been on more missions than any one of us can count. You'll do fine. And you know what?"

Ezra tilted his head.

"What?"

A wide grin from Kanan.

"You don't have to hold back anymore. Here in the temple, you can use the Force as much or as little as you want. You don't have to hide here."

A small, hesitant smile lit Ezra's face. Kit and Aalya shared a look. How this reminded them of how Obiwan's padawan Anakin was.

"We should get going now." Kit said, smiling as he crossed his arms. "Can't keep everyone waiting."

Ezra merely nodded, still feeling a bit uneasy.

Zeb brushed Ezra's head affectionately and Sabin patted his shoulder as they walked out ahead of him. Ezra took a deep breath and followed them out.

* * *

"Here we are," Aayla said, stopping before a large set of double doors. She turned to the group, at the same time as Kit. Kit moved over and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. He frowned when Ezra flinched but didn't address it.

"Head on through. Aayla and I will take your friends up to the observation area."

Ezra gulped but nodded all the same.

"O-okay."

Kit offered him a crooked grin.

"Just relax, alright? Trust your instincts and you'll do fine."

"He's right. This is only a test so that we can determine your level of skill." Aayla said her accent punctuating the Ts.

Ezra looked at the others, then met Kanan's eyes. The man grinned slightly, and inclined his head, the silent message clear.

'You will do good. I know it.'

Hope and relief lightened Ezra's heavy heart. Kanan believed in him, and that did much to make him feel confident. Straightening, Ezra squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, then approached the doors.

The twin metal doors slid open with a hiss, and Ezra stepped through, the doors shutting behind him.

He gaped in awe.

All around him, walls stood a good thirty feet high. He could see many people, of all different ages and races, standing at the top behind guard rails. Several advanced training droids stood along the walls that encircled the arena.

Hesitantly, Ezra shuffled to the center of the room, eyes searching the Jedi above. He smiled when he saw Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper. They had all managed to push their way to the front of the crowd, and now leaned against the guard rail.

"Padawan Ezra Bridger."

The firm voice made Ezra jump, his eyes flickering to the speaker. Windu.

The man stood stoically, dark eyes on the teen.

"You are here to be tested, so that your skills may be assessed before your training begins. You will face several training droids, all set at different levels of difficulty. You are allowed to use your lightsaber and the Force, as well as any unique combat skills you have acquired, but you may not retreat. If at any point you are unable to keep up with one of the training droids, the droid will be deactivated, and the testing will be concluded. Do you understand?"

Ezra nodded. "Uh, yes. Yes Master, I understand."

Windu inclined his head, threading his fingers together behind his back.

"Then let the test commence." He replied, looking over to a Jedi Knight who stood at a control panel. Windu nodded, and the Jedi entered a command into the controls.

One of the droids came to life, lifting a practice saber and charging at Ezra. The teen quickly unhooked his saber from his belt, igniting it and jumping out of the way when the droid swung at him. The droid turned, swinging at him again, and Ezra blocked the attack this time with his own lightsaber as he fell into a fighting stance. He felt the back of his mind itch, the Force ability within him wanting to show him what was going to happen next, wanting to take over and get rid of the threat.

Ezra shook his head to himself. No, he wouldn't let his 'special' instincts take over.

The droid attacked him violently for a moment, but the sloppy attacks were easily blocked by Ezra. Then, the droid halted, going to adjust its grip on the practice saber it held-

A bright blue blade was stabbed through it, and the droid froze for a second before deactivating, the practice saber switching off as the droid went limp.

Pulling his saber back out and holding it at the ready, Ezra looked for his next opponent.

Another droid came to life, the hum of its practice saber setting Ezra on edge. The teen attempted a stab, but the droid, this one quicker, dodged out of the way before attacking.

_Duck, block, swing, dodge, block, block, stab_.

It continued like this for Ezra for a good few minutes before the teen managed to gain the upper hand by sliding under the droid and coming up behind it before slicing across its back.

The droid deactivated, Ezra faced the next one. Now the fighting commenced at a faster pace.

_Block-duck-swing-stab-dodge-dodge-block-stab._

Throwing caution to the wind for a moment, Ezra shoved a hand out, pushing the droid back with the Force. The droid stumbled, and Ezra shot forward, slashing through the droid's chest plating.

His breathing was now slightly labored, and Ezra could feel droplets of sweat drip down his face and neck. And yet he didn't drop his defensive stance, instead simply facing his next opponent head-on. His mind continued to itch, but he ignored it determinedly.

_BlockBlockDuckBlockSwingSwingStabDodgeStabDuck._

Ezra's lungs burned for air, making his chest ache. His fingers trembled as they gripped the hilt of his saber tightly, and his legs minutely quivered. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears, and he was now officially going into his 'battle-mode', as the others had dubbed it. He saw nothing except for the droid he was facing off against. The murmurs of the crowd above were muffled and muted, the only prominent sound the hum of the practice saber and his own blue blade.

A tug through the Force sent the droid tumbling forward, right into Ezra's blade.

The fifth training droid approached, practice lightsaber at the ready.

And suddenly...The restlessness at the back of his head was gone.

**A yellow practice blade sliced diagonally.**

Ezra ducked seconds before an attack came. Above, the crowd grew silent in surprise. The teen had known the attack before it happened?

**A stab.**

Ezra dropped to the ground, rolling away before coming back up onto his feet. He'd done it again! Ezra silently scolded himself, he wasn't supposed to let that happen! He told his mind to shut up, shifting so that his saber was at the ready.

Bright blue eyes widened as the droid swung down-

The practice lightsaber halted, quivering mid-air as the droid tried to complete it's attack, only to be held back. Ezra's hands were wrapped around his own blue blade, but his eyes were focused only on the droid's weapon, and nothing else. In one quick, fluid movement, he ran the training droid through with his lightsaber.

Then, two droids came to life, attacking the teen.

Ezra felt the beginnings of panic sprout in his heart as he desperately tried to fend off his attackers. But he'd never fought two people at once on his own.

A pained yell left him as he was smacked aside by a heavy metal hand, colliding into the wall. He crumpled to the ground, his lightsaber deactivating and scattering away from the force of the blow. Ezra groaned, slowly pushing himself to his feet, nervous eyes turning to the two droids that were advancing.

Bright blue orbs then turned to the crowds above, and Ezra met Kanan's eyes. The man looked worried, holding the edge of the guard rail in a white-knuckled grip.

Ezra felt determination wash over him and he turned his eyes onto his opponents. Mustering himself, Ezra threw both hands forward.

The droids went flying back, and Ezra realized he'd pushed them harder than he'd meant to as the two droids slammed into the wall opposite him and crumbled into a sparking heap of twisted metal.

For a moment, all was silent, then Ezra said one single word.

"Oops."

Above, Windu shared a glance with Yoda, then looked back at Ezra.

"The test is finished."

* * *

It was an hour later that Ezra found himself sitting in a small training room with Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura-Fisto A window at the back wall allowed a good view of Coruscant, and the lights above were dimmed. The room was peaceful, Ezra mused, he wouldn't mind sitting here for a while.

He sat cross-legged on the floor in a circle with the two Jedi Masters that were serving as temporary mentors to him, his sapphire gaze flickering from one face to the next. Aayla broke the silence, smiling at the teen who's face showed pure curiosity.

"Now, Kanan has informed us you are rather adept at meditation, is that correct?"

Ezra nodded, a few raven locks falling in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, I really like meditating. It makes me feel...Happier."

Aayla's smile widened.

"I see. Well, you will have a chance to meditate now. For now, we only want you to open up your mind. When other's try to greet you through the Force, you always close yourself off." A flicker of concern dashed across the woman's face. "You seem afraid to let others close. So for now, as you meditate, all we ask is you open your senses and allow the three of us to greet you through the Force. Let us memorize your Force signature, and you, like-wise, can memorize ours. Does that sound alright?"

Aayla's voice was gentle and warm, coaxing in a manner. Ezra bit his lip, then slowly nodded.

"Okay. I...I guess that doesn't sound too bad."

On the teen's left, Kit smiled.

"Then close your eyes, young Ezra."

The teen took a deep breath, bright azure eyes slipping shut. For a long moment, he focused only on his breathing, how it felt as it would first fill, then empty his lungs. Slowly his senses expanded out. He could hear the three other Jedi in the room breathing, a small rustle as Kit shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

And then he opened his eyes.

He thought he knew what to expect. Whenever he meditated back on the ship, it was the same: he would see the strings of Force energy webbing together and could see the glowing forms of his friends on different levels of the ship, as well as could hear their voices in soft whispers.

But here, in the temple?

All around him were figures that glowed gold. One moment he was hearing a conversation between two Padawans, the next he was listening in on an argument that several Jedi were having. Around him, strands of Force energy tangled about, many reaching towards him.

Ezra gasped in pain, eyes squeezing shut and hands jolting up to cover his ears as he curled up. He then pried his eyes back open, and it all was gone.

All that was left was a churning, nauseous feeling. And he didn't know if he could hold it down.

Master Aayla and Kit looked up in alarm when the teen jumped up suddenly, bolting from the room.

"Ezra?!" Aayla called after the youth, worry on his face as he stood up and hurried to the door.

But the teen was already gone.

Ezra's chest heaved as he slowed to a halt. He looked around urgently, one hand clamped over his mouth, the other on his stomach. He saw no one occupying the dimly lit hall, and he no longer could hold the contents of his stomach.

He collapsed onto his knees in the corner and promptly vomited. Even after his stomach was completely emptied, he simply continued to dry-heave and choke.

Ezra heard footsteps approach and quite happy voices. Yet he couldn't look up, his body continuing to convulse, and he couldn't stop retching.

The voices grew louder, and then he saw two people enter the hallway from the corner of his eye.

Asoka Tano and Obi-wan Kenobi Skywalker froze mid-step, surprised to find young Ezra in the corner, body shaking.

"Ezra?" Asoka asked.

Finally able to calm his aching throat and stomach, Ezra looked up, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, chest rising and failing shakily.

Asoka's eyes widened slightly and she hurried forward. She kneeling down beside the youth and gently taking hold of his shoulders, while Obi-wan's gaze flickered from the teen to the now messy floor, then back again. A concerned frown came to the human's face, and he quickly strode forward.

"Ezra, what happened?" He asked, voice soft.

The teen shook his head, coughing roughly, unable to form words in his sore throat.

Asoka and Obi-wan shared a look, then while the Togruta stood Obi-wan helped Ezra stand.

"Here, come with us. We can find you something to soothe your stomach."

Ezra simply nodded weakly, allowing the two Jedi to lead him away.

* * *

**This honestly had to have been one of my favorite chapters from the origional series. When ever I am bored and need something to day dream about I always go to the arena with Ezra fighting things. Let me know if you see any mistakes, it not easy to do this lol.**

**Responding to review time!**

** .5851 (can I call you David?): That was one of the things I liked about the original story was the bond between Asoka and Ezra so I plan on keeping it. I think Anikin will always get super excited around unique lightsabers. I can't wait to write the Padame and Ezra scenes those are so cute.**

**OechsnerC: Thanks I enjoyed it as well.**

**Guest: hello again. We should drop the subject, for now, I have only done 6 chapters so I'll find a good place to do that in the future.**

**Guest 2: here is your update!**

**Meyrin star: I am so happy I was able to adopt this as well this has always been my favorite fanfiction and I'm happy I can put a spin on it. When Ezra finally meets the clones let's just say its gonna be a lot of fun!.**

**Nightwolfhunter: We honestly have to see about the whole Ezra x Asoka thing I'm not rejecting that idea but it's a little early for that lol. I was happy I can continue this amazing story as well.**

**Wavy: You are so sweet! I speculate that something might have happened to the og author, but this is to good to just let it collect dust in the archive. I will continue to make you proud! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dang, I'm really out here not updating for like 3 months my bad folks. You know what they say, better late than never?. Anyways now that I've started school again I have new motivation to put in the good work!**

**please don't mind any spelling or grammatical errors it's been awhile and I wanted to not keep you all waiting anymore**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Ezra sat quietly beside Asoka, shivering slightly, a side effect from vomiting earlier, The Togruta next to him rubbed soothing circles on his back while Master Obi-wan, rummaged through the cabinets and drawers in his kitchenette.

The older human glanced back at Ezra, then broke the silence.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing meditation with Masters Kit Fisto and Aayla?" He stated, pulling out a small bottle from one of the cabinets.

Ezra nodded jerkily. "Yeah. I...I was."

"Then why were you in that hallway, young one?" Obi-Wan asked. His voice was not accusatory or condescending, rather the opposite. His tone was warm, and open, like the small smile he was offering Ezra.

The teen hesitated, then shrugged.

"I just got nauseous, Master Kenobi." He replied quietly. "I didn't want to throw up in front of anyone, so...So I went to find someplace safe."

Obi-wan grimaced, nodding in understanding, while Asoka looked a bit worried.

"Do you have an illness? You seemed fine during your skill assessment."

Ezra bit his lower lip nervously, settling back in the couch cushions. His bright blue eyes flickered towards the window on the far wall.

"I'm not sick.." He stated. "I just...I wasn't ready."

Asoka leaned forward slightly to meet his eyes. "Ready for what?"

Ezra pursed his lips, thinking for a long moment on how to explain.

"I...Look, I'll tell you guys, but you can't tell Kanan!"

"Wh-"

"You just can't, okay?"

Asoka took in the desperate look on Ezra's face, then sighed, nodding.

"...Alright."

Ezra smiled slightly, and the expression warmed Asoka's heart.

"Okay." The teen paused as Obiwan moved over to sit on his other side. He handed him a small pill.

"Here, this should help calm your stomach."

"Thanks, Master." The teen quietly thanked, taking the pill and swallowing it in one gulp. "I appreciate it."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was no problem Ezra. Now, what happened?"

Ezra grimaced, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Well, I just...Like I said, I wasn't ready. Whenever I meditate, the same thing always happens. I open my eyes, and I can see." Asoka and Obiwan shared a look of confusion. Ezra huffed and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly."No, that doesn't make sense! Let's see..."

Asoka and Obiwan waited patiently allowing Ezra to think through his words. Finally, the teen found a satisfactory way to explain.

"Whenever I meditate, I can open my eyes and see things that I usually can't. I can see the strands of the Force that connect people, the energy inside of everyone..." Ezra bit the inside of his cheek. "And I can hear, too. I can hear people talking from three floors up, and I can understand them, even if they're talking in a language I don't know."

Innocent eyes turned up to the two, who looked at him in surprise.

"Back in my universe, when I'd meditate on the ship, there were only four others that I could sense. Chopper doesn't count, since he's a droid." He continued to explain. "I'm used to only seeing and hearing a few people at a time, so when I started meditating here, in the temple..."

The two Jedi on either side of him shared a look. They had both spent numerous amounts of time studying different aspects of the force and they both came to the same conclusion. Ezra could enhance his senses.

Ezra sighed, bringing the attention of the two Jedi back to him as he stood.

"I should probably go. I...I think I'll be fine now, I need to finish my meditation training and-"

Asoka laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, making him sit down once more."Oh no you don't. After your incident in the hallway? You are most definitely done with training for today," she said

Ezra looked at her, confused and alarmed.

"What?! But I-!"

"No but's." Asoka once more interjected, standing.

Obi-wan stood up from where he was seated as well. "I'm going to contact Master Kit and let him know what's going on, then we can take you back to your quarters."

The teen looked like he was about to protest, but Asoka placed a hand atop the mess of raven hair on the teen's head, offering a grin. Obi-Wan walked out of the room and Asoka moved to the kitchenette.

"Why don't I fix you something to eat?" she offered already pulling a plate out of the beige cupboard.

Ezra paused, thinking it over for a moment. His stomach rumbled in agreement with the idea of food, and so the teen stood and went over to take a seat in a softly colored wooden chair by the small table. He ran a hand tiredly through his hair. He watched Obi-wan move over to the back corner and look out the window as he quietly spoke into a comlink, then the teen turned his attention back to Asoka who was moving about the small kitchen, pulling out several ingredients.

"So how has your stay been at the temple?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Ezra

Electric blue eyes darted up to meet hers. "It's great, but it needs a map. I've already gotten lost three times this past week."

Asoka chuckled softly, shaking her head with humor, and going back to what she was doing.

"Ah, yes. Back when I was a padawan I use to have trouble finding my way. After a time though you get used to it. Trust me on that."

Ezra smiled, his tense shoulders falling slightly.

"I didn't get the chance to say it early but you did really well on your test. Where did you learn to fight as you did?"

The youth shrugged, resting his elbows on the table.

"Here, there...Everywhere. I picked a lot of stuff up during the past year," Ezra replied. Aayla nodded, watching as the teen looked around the room.

Asoka placed a hot bowl of a blue-tinted soup in front of Ezra. "you know even though you're not from here I'm glad you're here now. I think you'll have the opportunity to learn and finally be safe here," she said.

"Yeah," Ezra said before taking a sip of his soup. It was warm and reminded him of the food he used to have back on Lothal, not in a bad way, but in a comforting sort of way.

"Once you're done with your food we should get you to your room so you can rest," Obi-wan spoke. "In the meantime, I have to be off now, council duties." He smiled and gave a friendly pat on Ezra's shoulder before looking at Asoka.

"Don't worry master I'll make sure he gets there alright."

He gave a nod. "alright then I must be off, you two take care." With that, he left the room.

Ezra quickly finished his food and he and Asoka chatted for a bit before she walked with him to his room. They said their goodbyes and then Asoka left Ezra to himself. (as the other members of the ghost crew were doing who know's what)

* * *

Ezra stared out the window, soft blue eyes skimming the rooftops of the city below. He was dressed in bedclothes: a simple white, short-sleeved shirt and loose-fitting pants. One arm was bent above his head, resting against the cool glass of the window, his brow was pressed against his forearm, and in his free hand tapped the glass a little.

The teen could see the tiny pinpricks of light, speeders, that zoomed about far bellow, a sharp contrast to the dark, night-time sky. It had been a long, embarrassing day. All he wanted to do was forget about it.

With a soft sigh, Ezra turned away, tiredly shuffling towards his bed. With a yawn, he rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at he holoclock on the bedside table, checking to see if the alarm was on. Then, satisfied, he shut off the lights with a wave of his hand and lay down, pulling his blanket over him. And almost immediately, he was fast asleep.

**Ezra was standing atop the temple, staring out across Courascant, the dim light of the setting sun making the windows of the buildings bellow shine. A cold wind blew by, tousling Ezra's raven locks wildly, the black strands making his electric blue eyes stand out more than they already did. A small smile came to Ezra's face as he looked out over the city. Blast, he felt so FREE, it was amazing!**

**"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"**

**Ezra yelped in alarm, whipping around to face the intruder.**

**The Inquisitor stood there, a dark smirk on his face. Ezra tensed, quickly shifting into a fighting stance, hand grabbing at his lightsaber's hilt at his hip.**

**The Pau'an's grin grew wider, examining the stance and he merely shifted so that his hands were clasped behind his back.**

**"Why are you here?" Ezra hissed, feeling a small jolt of fear race along his spine. "You aren't supposed to be here!"**

**"Neither are you, yet here you are."**

**Ezra gulped, igniting his saber, getting ready to fight-**

**His throat suddenly closed up, and he couldn't breathe. He dropped his saber, hands scrolling at his throat as he tried -and failed- to choke in air.**

**The Inquisitor strode forward, one hand clasped in a fist. He watched Ezra struggle, amber eyes flickering from the fallen lightsaber to the Padawan braid that swung along the side of the teen's head.**

**"Every day I remember losing to you and your pathetic master. I not only lost my honor that day, but I was also sent to this awful universe." The Pau'an said, his gaze meeting Ezra's. "It is my mission to escape this universe and bring you to the Emperor to regain my honor but you have known that for a while now, haven't you? You think you could just forget about me and pretend you're safe here? You can't."**

**Ezra couldn't reply, choked half-breaths barely managing to escape him. The Inquisitor began to pace and took a deep breath before continuing to speak casually as though he weren't strangling Ezra.**

**"Visions are a rare thing. Many require years of training and complete focus to see even the slightest image. And yet you, boy...YOU can see into the possible future as easy as you breathe!"**

**A slight bark of cold laughter, sharp teeth baring in a dark smile.**

**"But even now you grow stronger. Every passing second, your abilities expand. What has taken other Jedi and Sith DECADES to accomplish you have managed in only one, single year."**

**Ezra continued to drag strangled gasps of air into his lungs, his bright blue eyes glowing in the fading light of the sun. The Inquisitor turned to him, eyes narrowed.**

**"You know how strong you are. You could have escaped me long before now, but you don't."**

**A spark of fear flashed through sapphire orbs, and Ezra's struggling against he invisible hold renewed as the Sith inspected him. Realization dawned on the Pau'an's face, then a sinister grin.**

**"You...You're SCARED, aren't you? You fear yourself, the power you have at your fingertips!" A harsh laugh left the Inquisitor as his fist opened, and Ezra dropped to the ground, landing on his hands and knees and gulping down lungfuls of air.**

**The Inquisitor strode towards the teen at a casual pace.**

**"And here I thought Jedi weren't supposed to feel fear." He hissed, amusement in the Sith's voice.**

**Ezra's aching chest heaved, and he looked up through his bangs at the Pau'an, glaring. He said something, but his aching throat hardly worked, making the words an in-audible whisper. The Inquisitor, humored, bent down slightly.**

**"What was that boy? You seem to be having trouble speaking."**

**A split second in which Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat. He then turned his head up fully, staring defiantly into amber eyes.**

**"It's okay to be scared, as long as you face your fears!"**

Ezra sat up with a choked gasp, eyes wide and afraid. He looked around wildly, hand shooting to where his lightsaber usually was, only to find empty air. He then realized he was alone, in his quarters. Although his heart was still hammering harshly at his ribs, he slowly began to calm down.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, Ezra sat there, forcing himself to take deep breaths as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

He felt horrid, his stomach twisting and head hurting. He was drenched in sweat and shaking fiercely. There was no way that he'd be able to sleep now. What was he going to do?

Well...Hera and Kanan said he could go to either of them if he needed help...He did need help now, at least kind of. This was the second time he came to him. He couldn't just forget and put it in the back of his mind like last time!

Standing, Ezra pulled on his shoes and he padded over to the door. He went into the sitting room and crossed it to the other side, where the door to Hera and Kanan's room resided. He lifted his hand to put in an entry code but then froze.

Kanan and Hera never got a chance to be alone, he couldn't ruin that, they deserved time together.

Grimacing, he turned, leaving to wander the halls of the temple in hopes of clearing his head instead.

* * *

Ezra looked around in awe. He had never seen this room before! It was huge!

All around him were plants of different types, all from different planets. A stone pathway wound about, disappearing into the trees and brush, illuminated by the moonlight that poured in through the glass ceiling. Benches rested among the foliage, and several statues stood about, cold stone faces majestic.

Slowly, the teen walked down the cobblestone path, admiring the greenery, and gaping at the statues. He paused for a moment when he heard...Waterfalls? Confused, Ezra sprinted down along the path.

And then he came to a clearing, and froze, eyes wide in shock.

All around, tall, beautiful waterfalls poured into crystalline lakes. Bridges connected over the lakes, and everything...Everything was so peaceful.

Pulling off his shoes, Ezra dropped them at the base of a tree on the edge of the clearing, and he hesitantly approached the edge of the largest of the many lakes. The cold, dampened grass tickled at his feet and ankles, making him smile slightly.

Sitting at the edge of the lake and rolling up his pant legs, he dipped his feet into the water. The chilly touch of the lake on his shins and feet grounded him, and small goosebumps raised on his tanned skin. His smile widened as he rested his hands behind him, leaning back on his arms and staring up at the star-dotted sky through the glass canopy, the light of the moon making his eyes seem to spark with electricity.

He didn't notice the water in the center of the lake ripple.

Dark eyes examined the teen above the reflective waters, then vanished back bellow.

Ezra breathed a sigh of content, eyes slipping shut as he let the lake swirl about his legs, just below his knees. His worries were leaving his mind, the confusing dream (or whatever it had been) slowly fading away...

"A little early to be wandering the Tempe, isn't it?"

Ezra yelped, eyes snapping open. He was immediately on his feet, stumbling away from the lake before sliding into a stance, hands up as he searched for the intruder-

And he found Master Kit Fisto staring back at him, head and shoulders floating above the water. The Nautolan Jedi was smiling warmly, even as confusion showed on Ezra's youthful face.

"M-...Master Fisto..?"

The man's smile widened.

"Good evening Ezra. Or rather, good morning."

Ezra dropped his stance while Kit climbed out of the lake and onto land. He was dressed in a simple pair of brown trousers, and water dripped from him as he approached the teen.

"Master, what're you doing here?" Ezra asked, head tilted.

"I was about to ask you the same." Kit chuckled. He then gestured to the lake. "I came here to enjoy the room of a thousand fountains. Many Jedi, like myself, are from water planets. And while life on land is very nice, there are times when people such as I wish to enjoy the touch of water once more. That is why I am here, you see. The lakes are deep, with more than enough room for water-dwelling species' to thrive."

Understanding dawned on Ezra's face, and his tense shoulders loosened.

"Really? That's pretty cool..."

Another warm, kind laugh left Kit, and he nodded.

"Indeed, it is. So, what brings you here?"

Ezra's face fell, and he looked away, folding his arms and shrugging.

"Nothing really." He said quietly, examining the grass bellow. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Ah, I see." The Nautolan replied, inclining his head. "A nightmare, perhaps? An early morning exploration to clear your mind?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that."

Kit's gaze softened, understanding on his face.

"Would you like to talk about your dream?"

The teen across from him quickly shook his head.

"N-no, I'm fine, Master. Really."

Silence fell between them, neither speaking for a moment. Finally, though, Kit broke the quiet, going and sitting in the place Ezra had recently vacated, patting the spot next to him in an invitation. Hesitantly, Ezra shuffled forward, dropping down to sit beside the older male and dipping his feet back into the water. He swung his legs lazily, letting them drift about in the water. Finally, he asked the question that had it he'd at the back of his mind for the past few minutes.

"Is it fun?"

Kit looked at him, slightly lost.

"Hm?"

"Swimming. Is it fun?" The youth repeated.

The Nautolan blinked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"You haven't gone swimming before?"

Ezra looked away embarrassedly, running the back of his neck.

"Er...No. I never learned how, since I lived on the streets and Lothal's pretty dry, being on the outerrim and all. It wasn't really a skill I had to know."

He glanced up at Kit, worrying that the Master would look at him as an imbecile...But instead, he found the Nautolan smiling at him in understanding.

"I see."

Feeling better, Ezra returned the smile shyly.

"So, is it fun? I mean, it sounds like it'd be a great time, but that's just me."

Kit chuckled, ruffling the mess of raven hair on the teen's head.

"Yes, it is fun." He replied fondly grinning at the youth. "Perhaps sometime I can teach you how."

"Really?!" Ezra asked, excitement lighting his face. "You'd do that?"

"Of course, Ezra. You are here to learn, aren't you?" The older Jedi joked lightly. Ezra laughed, ducking his head shyly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Glad to hear the innocent laughter and see the sweet smile upon Ezra's face, Kit patted the teen's shoulder.

"For now, though, I'd suggest you return to your quarters and try to get a few more hours of rest." The Jedi then brushed a hand over the teen's hair, a gesture of farewell. "I will see you later, and do not worry about meditation the council will figure something out."

The Nautolan man then slipped into the lake. Ezra was going to speak up and tell him about the visions, but he was gone before he could speak.

For a few long, silent minutes, Ezra remained seated at the edge of the lake, staring out across the dark water. Thinking about his future here. He smiled a little.

Pushing himself onto his feet, Ezra grabbed his shoes, then began sprinting back towards his quarters.

Kit watched the teen disappear into the shadows, smiling to himself. Now he knew why the Force had prompted him to go out for a very early morning swim. He'd have to remember to try and set up a time in the teen's now busy schedule so he could keep his word, and show the youth how to swim.

* * *

It was only three in the morning when Ezra reentered the quarters shared by his friends and himself. His legs had long become dry, and his eyes felt heavy, yet he was still worried. He didn't want to see the Inquisitor in his dreams again...

Quietly kicking off his shoes by the entrance, Ezra crept across the sitting room, entering a pass code into the panel beside one of the four doors. Silently, he entered the room.

Kanan and Hera slept peacefully on the double bed that had been provided for them. Neither stirred at the soft hiss of the door opening than closing.

Ezra felt childish right about then, but he had to get sleep, he had training in a few hours!

And so the teen crawled up onto the bed, carefully wriggling his way in between the two adults he saw as his parents, sighing contentedly as he settled down between them.

Hera shifted slightly, then her eyes cracked open, and she blinked tiredly, looking confused when she saw a mop of raven hair and bright blue eyes peering up at her.

"Ezra?" She asked, voice cracking slightly in her dry throat. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." The teen replied shortly. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

A look of surprise, then a kind, gentle smile. Hera pressed a soft kiss to the top youth's head.

"Of course."

Once managing to wriggle under the warm covers, Ezra smiled contentedly, dozing off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, with Hera gently petting his hair.

When Ezra awoke, he found himself curled up on Kanan and Hera's bed, tangled up in the thick, warm blanket. He was confused when he found he was the only one in the bed. Sitting up while rubbing at his eyes tiredly, he looked around. He found Hera standing by the set of drawers next to the wall, pulling on her fingerless gloves, while Kanan sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots, his hair loosely hanging about his shoulders.

The man glanced over at Ezra, then smiled.

"Morning kid. Hey, next time you decide to bunk with us, can you tell me? I nearly rolled over on you when I woke up."

By now, the entire team was used to having Ezra bunk with one of them when he had horrible dreams and visions. It wasn't uncommon, back in their universe, to find the teen curled up beside Hera, Kanan, or from time-to-time even Zeb. The teen, for seven years deprived of any sort of comfort or contact with anyone, found that bunking with one of his 'family members' helped him ward off the nightmares. After over a year, the others had long gotten used to it.

Ezra smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Master."

Kanan sighed, rolling his eyes, but grinning all the same. He reached over, ruffling his Padawan's hair.

"C'mon, let's get some food in you. Can't train on an empty stomach, now can you?"

Ezra beamed, clambering off of the bed. He left the room, followed by Hera and Kanan.

* * *

**Alright folks I have a serious question. Does anyone know of a good beta reader because I think it would help me progress this story faster and stay on top of it all if I had some help? If you know someone or are someone feel free to PM me! they are always open! Please**


End file.
